


Imperdonable Anhelo

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence, Psychic Violence, RPF/RPS AU, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un asessino retirado, a sus treinta años intenta retomar lo unico que recuerda que fue normal en su vida, los libros, tomando un trabajo comun de tiempo completo en una biblioteca estatal, donde un simple evento para atraer a la comunidad devuelta la la biblioteca como area de recreacion conoce a un joven huerfano que simplemente no puede sacar de su cabeza, sin saber que estan mas vinculados de lo que el podria llegar a pensar.</p><p>promp by ibrail prang, escrito por elghin.<br/>mi agradecimiento a Claudia Mmdg por betearme simpre con tanta paciencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                            

 

 

Mucho antes de su historia o los caminos que tomo para recorrer su historia, los libros eran su ocupación. Cada letra envolviendo al lector como una seductora sabana de seda flotando a su alrededor, haciéndolo sentir cómodo con el mundo, arraigando sueños, expandiendo su mente, desatando fuertes nudos, que podrían llamarse dudas y miedos a lo diferente que puede ser la persona sentada a tu lado en un autobús, o en cualquier medio ambiente. Aun con destinos inciertos por doquier, el suyo fue el que más se desfiguró.

Jamás había pensado en la manera de retirarse hasta que llego a los treinta y dos, era un hecho que nadie conocía su rostro, ni su voz, se había asegurado de ello, nadie sabía su nombre, solo su altura y su habilidad para asesinar sin dolor a aquellos que él creía inocentes, y que, aun así, le habían pagado para que muriesen.

Era su oficio y también era su decisión cambiar, asentarse en una casa, rústica y con mucha historia familiar en la madera, al menos en apariencia, para que no tener que poner de su parte, y que parezca que sus padres o algún familiar se la heredaron. Siempre le gustaron esos ambientes, le gustaba incluso imprimir fotos de decoración de interiores, de casas y departamentos, donde la modernidad y la calidez se mezclaran.

Hoy en día solo lleva su traje gris apagado al vestir, su pantalla de bibliotecario era tan sencilla que ni siquiera debía aparentar, en solo una semana se aprendió todas las divisiones que tenía la biblioteca, los autores más pedidos y las ubicaciones de cada uno de ellos, era sencillo para el retener información de ese tipo.

“Remordimiento” solo era otra palabra en el diccionario para él, como lo era “Enredo”, “Causa”, “Motivo” o “Perchero”… algo sin importancia. Pero la que si le estaba perturbando un poco era la de “Pervertido”, como también la presencia de la palabra “Pedofilia”, entraban en su cabeza y el trataba de apartarlas.

Había acordado con sus compañeros en la biblioteca que para atraer a los más jóvenes a la lectura debían armar un programa integrador con colegios, y de paso el orfanato más cercano. Así lo hicieron y rápidamente se llenó de gente, padres llevando a sus hijos, y estos mismos llevándose libros para leer en la semana antes de dormir, el programa había sido un éxito con pocas semanas de promoción.

Incluso en el orfanato había tenido gran éxito, en las mentes más jóvenes, las horas de cuento con Janis de oradora, para los niños de cuatro a diez años. Algunos de ellos querían leer por si solos y caían en la sala de lectura con libros de Harry Potter, y los más grandes se enfrascaban en dar materias para obtener becas completas, si, eran muy jóvenes, pero al no tener padres que les pagaran la colegiatura, todos ellos optaban por esto, ya que habían sido asesorados para su próximo futuro.

Y su dilema… Su dilema recaía en la delgada figura encorvada lejos de la vista de todos, un joven huérfano que según le había dicho la mujer que se encargaba de él y del resto de esos chiquillos, se llamaba Jared. Le llamaba la atención todos y cada uno de los aspectos de ese chico, que, aunque tenía dieciséis años era el más alto de su edad, pero aun así no había podido ver sus manos ni una sola vez. Siempre llevando la capucha puesta, sus manos ocultas por las mangas de su sudadera verde oscuro, siempre apartándose de los demás como si le provocaran alguna fobia, y nunca levantando la vista hacia la gente, evitando caminar en la misma línea de otra persona para no chocarla o tocarla de ninguna manera posible.

Apenas si había visto su barbilla y apenas una esquina de sus ojos rasgados… pero a sus treinta y dos años, se reprochaba su curiosidad por él, se sentía un tonto preguntándose todas las mañanas al ingresar al trabajo si el chico iría ese día, un tonto con respecto a aquel niño, él era un bibliotecario adulto, y debía mantenerse a raya de todo pensamiento equivoco acerca del chico.

El programa para la integración de la biblioteca tomó cuatro semanas y media, donde se daban los servicios de lectura y de ayuda escolar grupal, después de eso solo la mitad volvió, tomando la lectura como una actividad diaria y placentera en sus vidas.

Una de esas “personas” era Jared, tal vez catalogarlo como “persona” no era correcto en la mente del bibliotecario, porque una persona puede enamorarse de otra persona fuese el género que fuese, pero Jared era un adolecente, un niño en realidad. En fin, al menos el chico siempre se dirigía a él a pedirle un libro en particular, dándole la posibilidad de encontrarlo siempre que iba.

Claro, él no trabajaba en la parte del mostrador en la entrada de la biblioteca, donde las computadoras te decían dónde estaba cada ejemplar, él estaba al fondo de ella en el último piso, y Jared caminaba hasta allí solo para preguntar por los libros que a él le interesaban, y esto… hacia un poco más difícil no intentar ver el rostro del chico o interesarse más por él.

Y aun cuando su poca prudencia alertaba cada nervio de su cuerpo al verle llegar, o cuando le sorprendía distraído en su trabajo, y mantenía el mínimo de distancia razonable, nada de eso evitó que en el refugio de su hogar se dedicase a buscar información real del adolescente, como si estuviera estudiando un objetivo a eliminar.

Esa noche su retorcido destino, nuevamente… Palideció ante la coincidencia, la razón de que Jared fuera huérfano desde temprana edad, de que desde los dos años estuviera solo, la culpa y el remordimiento abriéndose paso entre capas y capas de duro metal donde tenía sus emociones reales… Los padres de Jared habían sido un pago enorme cuando el apenas había entrado como asesino profesional, luego de un año duro de entrenamiento que si no recuerda mal fue a sus dieciocho cuando lo hizo. Para él, era dinero, más que la venganza por la muerte de su familia.

En esos tiempos él ni siquiera investigaba a sus presas, solo ejecutaba, rápido y sin dolor sus objetivos. Sentado en la oscuridad, en la inmensidad de su casa vacía es que medita estos hechos, nada podría darle la certeza de que se equivocó, pero dentro de esa oscuridad, sumergido en la noche solo la luz del celular y la pantalla lo acompañan, incapaces de responder.

Nunca pensó en el “arrepentimiento”, como pensaba en la negligencia que tuvo para con Jared, era toda culpa suya. Levantó sus lentes con su mano derecha para restregar sus ojos, intranquilo por primera vez en catorce años debido a sus actos, se repetía a si mismo que debía reprogramar su cabeza por si lo veía, sacar a Jared de ella por mero sentido común, dejar de pensar en lo que alguna vez sintió al verle llegar, o dirigirse a él.

Era trabajo y solo trabajo, no pensaría en los padres de Jared nunca más y menos aún en el chico, no importaba si solo le hablaba a él en las dos horas que le permitían el orfanato estar afuera del establecimiento luego de las clases en la secundaria.

Cerró el pc con frustración y fue por una ducha, sin prender una sola luz, no estaba acostumbrado a dejar ver sus movimientos, más aún de noche, pero era solo un detalle de su personalidad de asesino que no podía desechar para seguir en la tranquilidad de su retiro.

Jared no apareció esa semana, aliviándolo sin duda. Se había dicho muchas veces a si mismo que no miraría, que no buscaría por los pasillos de la enorme biblioteca de tres pisos y muchos salones abiertos de lectura, pero aun así, se halla a si mismo buscándolo día tras día, ansioso, el corazón no podía coordinar con su respiración haciéndole doler los hombros y la espalda, su tráquea mostrando signos de angustia desconocidos para él, y que sus compañeros empezaron a notar con el transcurso del tiempo.

Pero no fue hasta que se distrajo de su preocupación un jueves cuando alguien tiró de su manga para hacerse notar, jamás le dolió tanto el pecho cuando notó la capucha verde reconociéndolo, pero esta estaba dañada, el chico parado a su lado quieto como una estatua, mientras él estaba sobre un banco de tres escalones colocando tomos pesados en la cima de la estantería, silencio que duro minutos eternos.

 

\- ¿Jared? – se escapó de entre sus labios dudando, bajando los escalones, el joven retrocediendo un poco mirando a otro lado, solo podía ver su mentón lastimado y la capucha rasgada en el borde.

\- Podrías decirme… donde está el libro... que…. – Jared se trababa con sus palabras, pero él sabía bien a qué libro hacía referencia. - yo... antes. – los puños de las mangas de su sudadera haciendo nudos a los costados de su cuerpo.

\- La leyenda de Sigurd y Gudrun, si, está en mi escritorio, deje tu copia allí por si volvías, pero no volviste, ¿Pasó algo? - necesitaba preguntar, quería ver su rostro de una vez, pero era bastante feo el raspón en su barbilla casi deformando esos dos lunares que parecían haberse salvado de milagro del maltrato.

\- Yo… quisiera, seguir leyendo. - fue lo más que saco de él y Jensen suspiro para sí mismo, sin hacer sonido alguno que pudiera hacer pensar al chico otra cosa. Dejo los libros sobre el banquillo y alzando su mano lo guio hasta el tercer piso donde en un rincón alejado del ruido tenue de la enorme biblioteca, estaba su escritorio particular.

\- Sígueme. – insistió, sabía que dudaba en seguirlo, pero él no volvió para no darle oportunidad de tener otro pensamiento que no sea el de recuperar su libro.

 

No lejos de su escritorio rodeado de estanterías de libros más viejos que el del resto de los tomos de la biblioteca, había un espacio de lectura pequeño con dos sillones de piel y una mesa ratona estilo Imperio con patas de león, la madera y la alfombra de un guinda oscuro le daban a ese pequeño espacio una ambientación mágica para leer, él lo sabía, pero que Jared se quedar mirando ese par de sillones embobado como si hubiese un enorme caramelo atados a ellos, le hizo sonreír levemente.

Sacó unas llavecillas de su bolsillo las llevó a su cajón izquierdo y abrió el mismo para sacar el libro que Jared buscaba con ansias, al volver hacia el que miraba los sillones, notó como el raspón descendía por la palidez de su cuello hasta la base del mismo, el estómago revolviéndosele cuando que notaba como las heridas no estaban bien curadas, y en algunas de las cascarillas un color negro y morado alrededor de la piel circundante le daba la sensación de infección.

\- Aquí tienes. - Jared no volteó la vista hacia él, solo observó sus manos donde el libro estaba y lo tomó, quedándose unos segundos allí contemplando las tapas del mismo.

\- ¿Puedo… sentarme allí? - preguntó en un susurro que cambio levemente, ahogando algo que le causó dolor, supone que la piel de su cuello se resintió por el movimiento repentino.

\- Claro, yo iré a trabajar, nos vemos después. - le dijo y se alejó lo más rápido posible.

 

Jensen miró a Jared unos instantes, respirando con una sensación de ahogamiento por intentar mantener la calma, no hay nadie mejor que el para saber lo que duelen esas marcas, su mente abrió un camino que lo llevó a recordar al otro chico del orfanato que siempre iba con Jared a la biblioteca. Seguramente estaba esperándolo en el primer piso, no lo había visto solo había escuchado su fuerte voz desde el segundo, donde él estaba antes de que Jared lo encontrara, seguido de un “shush” de alguna de sus compañeras. Camino rápido y ligero.

Si no recordaba mal este chico de la misma edad que Jared, tenía el cabello corto y ojos azules y era algo más bajo que el resto, se repetía en su cabeza, ya dos pisos abajo, tenía el cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos, expectante de encontrar a su objetivo. Cuando de pronto, después de haber surcado los pasillos, lo vio. Era fácil de detectar, destacaba sin duda, era más tosco, fornido y seguro no tenía problema de plantarle cara a la dificultad diaria de ser un adolescente, no como Jared. Ese chico tenía toda la actitud de “come mierda” que podría detestar en cualquier persona.

Cuando lo encontró estaba en la sección de revistas automovilísticas, caminó por el largo pasillo saltando niños, que coloreaban enérgicos cuentos exclusivamente para ese trato tan injusto con el papel. Los ojos de una de sus compañeras, le hicieron un gesto de “cuidado” con el joven, antes de sobrepasarla, y preguntándose por qué se paró al lado y se dirigió a él sin más…

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - fue directo y conciso, y sus ojos verdes parecían cortar el aire cuando la mirada azul se levantó de la revista.

\- Oiga, mire, ya le dije a la señorita de allí, que bajaría mi voz, no hace falta que venga el puto director del lugar para sacarme a patadas de aquí. - Jensen alzó una ceja por el improperio, pero lejos de sorprenderse por la confusión le respondió ávido.

\- No me interesa eso, no soy el director, y sé que puedes mantener la conducta aquí adentro, Solo quiero saber si conoces a un chico llamado Jared - preguntó y el adolescente lo miró de arriba a abajo, revista en mano, un chicle se ve girando en su boca lentamente, esculcando sus intenciones.

\- ¿Por qué? – el tono fue bajo y desagradable, Jensen se hacía la imagen de que en cualquier momento le escupiría el chicle a él.

\- Quiero saber por qué no estuvo viniendo, y ahora está todo lastimado. Y quiero saber por qué. - pero el chico no habla. – entonces se cruzó de brazos mostrando su postura firme y su pecho armado mostrándose tan determinado como ese chiquillo.

\- Oh, eso. Unos idiotas del orfanato creyeron muy gracioso descargar su frustración sexual de indefinidos, con Jared. - el chico de ojos azules mascó el chicle, espetando los hechos como si fuera solo un día más, mientras Jensen perdía el color en la cara y sus manos se humedecieron en traspiración nerviosa ante la sola imagen de todo ello, Christian Kane solo tomó la revista y volvió a hojearla.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Cómo demonios…! – estaba descruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus puños dando un paso adelante, cuando el chico con sus manos en alto y su ceño fruncido lo detuvo

\- ¡Eh, eh, tranquilo, al menos llegue a tiempo! Pero aun así lo golpearon, me suspendieron del colegio y me quitaron todos mis permisos de salida por el altercado, pero les devolví cada golpe a cada uno de ellos, y dos extras por las intenciones. Solo por Jared es que estoy afuera, el pidió que me dejaran acompañarlo aquí, sólo espero que no se tarde tanto en leer su libro porque no hay tantas revistas aquí. - dijo mirando las cuatro únicas revistas de mecánica, Jensen respiró agitado, y sin pensarlo tomó de una estantería alta a menos de dos pasos, un libro de armado de motores.

\- Toma, este será sin duda mucho más instructivo. - se lo dio golpeando el pecho del muchacho que lo miró cabreado.

\- ¿Disculpa? Armado de mot… oh, si eso será mejor. – abrió el libro, soltó la revista y se dispuso a buscar una mesa donde leer, obviando todo por completo cuando aún no habían terminado de hablar, pero Jensen le siguió hasta las mesas centrales de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué paso con eso sujetos que atacaron a Jared? - Cristian se dio la vuelta para mirarlo sorprendido de que aun estuviese allí.

\- ¿Pasar? Nada pasó, no a ellos. A mí me amonestaron por golpearlos… A esos sujetos por golpear y desnudar a Jared no les paso nada… es la típica escala social donde el niño bonito y popular tiene derecho burocrático sobre todas personas que no encajen o se defiendan, en resumen: tienen pase libre. - Jensen frunció el ceño, quería nombres, direcciones y estados porque iba a asesinarlos esa misma noche, su sangre estaba corriendo veloz por sus venas.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos? - preguntó con la taciturnidad en su voz y el filo de sus ojos fríos destellaron. Christian era seguido por el rubio de anteojos finos con la ira pegada a su rostro hasta que tomó asiento.

\- ¿Por qué le importa? No puede hacer nada al respecto, además, si lo hiciera Jared volvería a salir herido, y ya me es bastante difícil cuidarlo cuando no compartimos las mismas clases, ¿sabe? - se sienta y deja caer sonoramente el libro y muchos se ven atraídos a él por eso, haciendo un coro de “shush” a su alrededor.

\- Solo dímelo. - Christian movió sus dedos rápidamente formando un puño múltiples veces antes de contestar con los labios apretados.

\- Si tanto le interesa adóptelo, y ahórrenos un dolor de cabeza a todos, Señor Bibliotecario. – sentenció, decidido a no responder más preguntas, sentándose frente al libro y agarrándolo con fuerza mientras lo revisaba.

 

Jensen jamás había sentido tanto… tan de repente. Ser un asesino hace que encierres cada una en tus emociones, y sólo las intérpretes como cosas abstractas sin sentido cuando están en una caja de metal en el fondo del subconsciente. Sus instintos asesinos rezumbaban por salir a flote, intentando desenchufarlo de su actual personaje de bibliotecario, sumados a sus emociones hicieron que en su cuerpo repercutieran de mala manera. Se dió la vuelta sudando, intranquilo sintió como la camisa se le pegaba a la espalda debajo del saco, su compañera al pasar le preguntó si estaba todo bien pero el no pudo responder siquiera, solo la rebasó y fue directo al ascensor.

Necesitaba llegar su escritorio y tomarse una píldora que calmara su ansiedad, la que lo indujera a tranquilizarse y pensar detenidamente, que no debía volver a matar, la humedad en su cuello y rostro uniéndose a los síntomas al saber “qué” era lo que había acontecido en la vida de Jared los días que no lo vio.

Como lo contó su amigo parecía como si no hubiese sido el único evento, y eso hacía temblar todo su cuerpo. Por mucho que le pese, Jared estaba en un orfanato y pasando por eso, porque el mató a sus padres. Se sentía responsable, sucio, había puesto a Jared en la misma posición que a él, estos pensamientos solo le aceleran más.

Cuando salió del ascensor el aire más fresco de esas alturas apaciguó sólo dos latidos en su cuerpo, caminó ligero y cayó con las palmas de las manos sobre su escritorio, tomando aire, intentando controlarse, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto.

Unos deseos ardientes de venganza surgieron feroces en él, como lo sintió cuando mataron a sus padres por un auto nuevo y un par de zapatillas, según la policía. Él sabía lo que en realidad pasó, y no puede detener su mente, llena de pensamientos que solo agravan su estado de ansiedad, desde que empezó su caza furtiva subiendo y subiendo objetivos, y solo en ese momento abatiendo deseos de asesinar, lo más dolorosa y lentamente posible, a los que arruinaron su vida.

Fue así que decidido a cambiar para siempre, y mientras se sentaba apenas en su escritorio tomaba el bote de pastillas, y tragaba una con la botella de agua reservada solo para ese tipo de casos, obligándose a pensar que eso estaba en el pasado, que él ya había cumplido con su destino, pero también había quedado parado en medio del destino de Jared.

Dejándose caer en el sillón reclinable con ribetes dorados y de cuero verde, intento pensar en eso para calmarse, pero el sonido del papel cerca de su oído llamó su atención. Al mirar y con su agitación desbocada una bolsa de papel marrón estaba allí, Jared le extendía el objeto como si lo necesitase.

 

\- Toma, póntelo en la boca y respira dentro. - Jensen intento mirar sus ojos oscurecidos por la capucha, ocultos en una tenue sombra, pero sus ojos no podían fijar la vista intentando entender por qué le decía esto.

\- ¿Qué? No quiero… - apoyó su mano con dejadez sobre el puño que sostenía la bolsa de papel y la alejó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio con aberrantes imágenes de Jared siendo lastimado, imposibilitándole tranquilizarse.

\- Tienes un ataque de pánico. - Jared soltó el libro en la mesa, tomó la bolsa de papel en el otro puño dejando un hueco en medio y lo forzó a apoyar sus labios contra la abertura, Jensen frunció el ceño, la mano libre del chico apoyada en su nuca para que no se moviera.

 

La bolsa de papel se abría y se cerraba, y se abría, mareándolo, pero no podía resistirse, le parecía ridículo que un gran asesino como él se dejase atender una crisis de nervios por un niño.

Sus ojos entreabiertos apenas si pestañaban, y enfocándose poco a poco notó como Jared le miraba de costado, notando él mismo los tonos claros de unos ojos rasgados en la bruma que le produjo su estado. Notando que el color volvía a él y que las pastillas recientemente consumidas apaciguaban sus latidos, su mente y por fin su respiración.

Alzó la cabeza de la mesa, pero Jared aun sostenía la bolsa contra su boca y la mano en su nuca, agarró la sudadera para mantenerlo a corta distancia, y cuando pudo enderezarse cerró los ojos más tranquilo, en su mente el pensamiento de que no deseaba que nada de eso le pase nunca jamás a Jared, apremio por sobre todas las cosas. No había ninguna posibilidad de que le dieran en adopción al chico, era poco probable debido a que no había existido en ningún lugar como “Jensen Ackles” desde los dieciséis.

Cuando sintió la mano deslizarse de su nuca abrió los ojos y la bolsa ya no estaba, aun así, Jared estaba a su lado porque seguía con sus dedos enredados en el costado de la sudadera.

 

\- No sabía que un adulto podía tener ataques de pánico. - soltó sin tartamudeos, sin cohibirse, sintiéndose identificado con el bibliotecario en esos instantes, observando como su cuerpo estaba lánguido en el sillón.

\- No… no pasa a menudo, intento controlarme todo el tiempo, pero… por eso tengo éstas. - le dice moviendo entre sus dedos el frasco grande anaranjado e intentando sonreír. Jared miró interesado e intentando mirar que droga era del prospecto pegado a un costado. - No es para niños Jared. – Jensen respiro más lento y las metió en su bolsillo.

\- No estaba mirando… - mintió. Jensen sonrió y cuando notó que se alejaba de él tentativamente a pesar de que aún lo tenía agarrado de la prenda, deslizó sus dedos y tomó su mano suavemente. - Gracias, pensé que me desmayaría y dormiría de nuevo encerrado en la biblioteca. - le comentó y Jared miró su mano envuelta en la enorme mano del bibliotecario, cálida, sin fuerzas que lo mantuvieran allí forzosamente, Jared se detuvo a pensar que eran realmente suaves para ser la de un hombre tan mayor.

\- De nada, ¿Tú has dormido aquí dentro? – preguntó curioso, cambiando de tema, su libro siendo tocado solo por sus dedos, pegando su cadera al filo de la mesa, dejando que el hombre mantenga el contacto con él, pero sin mirarlo en absoluto.

\- Un par de veces, no me acostumbro hablar con gente y cuando tocan temas muy personales simplemente... - era cierto dentro de todo, el necesitaba ser reservado por un tema profesional, no tenía vida real, no como los demás y eso lo ponía ansioso al extremo - ---- Además en este rincón de la biblioteca rara vez pasa alguien y nadie nunca lo notó. - redondeó la idea.

\- Ah... - dice, Jensen lo suelta y Jared dando unos pasos más lejos.

\- Gracias de nuevo. – dice el bibliotecario, Jared bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo dejar esto aquí?, tendría que irme ya, mi amigo me espera abajo. - el chico rodeó su escritorio, sin dejar de tocar el libro con el dedo.

\- Sí, claro. - sin más Jared se fue, el miró su figura alejarse torpemente.

 

.........................................................


	2. Chapter 2

                                

 

 

Jared sentía las palpitaciones en su pecho, se sentían raras, parecían opuestas al miedo que tenía todo el tiempo, se sentía muy diferente y le costaba diferenciar el calor que emergía de ello llenando su cuerpo. Siempre se sintió como un cascarón vacío, haciendo lo que se le decía, intentando que la gente a su alrededor no lo notara demasiado, era muy difícil hacerlo, más cuando por intentarlo otras personas pensaban que tenían derecho a molestarlo por ello. No… esos golpeteos en su pecho, eran rápidos y ligeros, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera contento, la sensación en su mano y en su cuerpo al ser agarrado de la sudadera tan cerca del bibliotecario le habían gustado. Caminó con esta sensación por el corredor principal de la planta baja, y dio con Christian sentado en una mesa leyendo un grueso libro.  
Los ojos azules le miraron, algo sorprendido de que ya hubiera bajado, pero él le sonrió minúsculamente.

 

\- ¿Vas a pedir ese libro? - le preguntó, y Christian volvió a mirar a su alrededor. \- ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi amigo? - soltó repentinamente, asombrando a Jared que se aguantó la risotada solo por estar dentro de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Estoy raro…? - preguntó frotándose la mejilla y luego rascándose los bordes de su herida.

\- Sonreíste… no te toques eso… - le da una palmada a la mano de Jared. - ¿Oye y el bibliotecario rubio? ¿Hablaste con él? - repreguntó dejando el libro en la mesa, acomodándose la vieja chamarra de cuero marrón agrietada.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas por él? - Jared le miró atento, sus ojos parecieron destellar desde las sombras de su capucha.

\- Estaba muy preocupado por ti, me irritó bastante la verdad. – acotó mientras caminaban hasta la salida.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Preguntó por mí? – Jared no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, aun podía sentir la mano del hombre en una de ellas, y las palpitaciones que se habían suavizado remontaban vuelo en su pecho.

\- Si, preguntó, ¿Oye... no iremos a ir al orfanato, no? Solo hace una media hora que estamos afuera de ese lugar… - Kane le mira suplicante y en un salto sobre sus talones que sorprende a Christian, sonríe.

\- Podemos dar una vuelta por ahí, tal vez ir por un café a Mirtle´s. – afirma, su amigo le mira enrarecido, pero él no piensa cohibirse con él, intentando mantener la sensación de alegría lo más posible en su cuerpo.

\- Eso suena bien. -

 

###############

 

Jensen se dedicaría a su trabajo completamente los siguientes días: llenó planillas en su computadora, revisó cuales eran los libros que no habían devuelto de su sección, y como recuperarlos, para cuando se percató ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, y la figura de Jared estaba frente a su escritorio.  
Alzó la mirada y la acostumbrada capucha estaba allí cubriendo todo excepto su mentón, el chico tomó su libro cuando se percató de su presencia, y se sentó en los sillones que tenía cerca de él. Jensen, dejó sus quehaceres y tomó de uno de sus cajones un botiquín de primeros auxilios para caminar hasta el adolescente, que lo miró atento cuando abrió la caja a su lado.

 

\- Jared ven aquí. - le dijo sacando unas gasas y empapándolas con desinfectante, el chico le miró, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. – Siéntate en la mesa, ven. - le pidió esta vez mirándolo fijamente, y el, dudando con todo su cuerpo, solo cerró el libro.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó sin saber dónde dejar el libro bajando los pies del filo de la mesa donde estaban apoyados.

\- Quiero curarte esa herida en tu cuello, está tomando feo color. - le dice sin más con una tranquilidad que no tenía días anteriores.

\- Estoy bien. - replica queriendo abrir el libro donde lo dejó.

\- Por favor. - insistió y la capucha se alzó un poco para que el borde inferior de sus párpados se vea.

 

El chico resopló y se lo veía inquieto, indeciso, dejando el libro cerrado a un costado del sillón se levantó y rodeo la pequeña mesa ratona, sentándose junto al botiquín, Jensen intentó mirar el cuello, pero al no poder colocarse en mejor ángulo acercó más el sillón idéntico en el que antes estaba Jared, y al filo del mismo paso por el cuello la gasa, su otra mano sobre el hombro derecho de Jared movía un poco la base de la capucha para darle espacio.

 

Al pasarla un par de veces Jared siseó y manoteó la gasa tratando de alejarlo, pero Jensen lo esquivó, apoyándola otra vez sobre la piel, el roce hacia que las cascarillas ya más secas se cayeran, y las que más le preocupaban se abrieran en los bordes.

 

\- Lo sabía, está infectado… tienes pus en dos de ellas. - tiene ambas manos sobre el cuello del más joven, presionando apenas a los lados de las heridas con las yemas de los dedos, Jensen está disfrutando mucho de la cercanía, de poder ocuparse un poco de él.

\- Duele, ¡Ya está!, no necesito más. - se apresura a decir, intentando retroceder y evitar que presione más sobre las heridas que aun palpitan en él.

\- Tú no sabes eso, no puedes mirarte aquí. - le explicó. - Voy a tener que sacarlas. – pasó una última vez la gasa limpia dispuesto a presionar sobre la zona que le preocupaba.

\- ¿Qué? No, no quiero. - estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando el bibliotecario le tomó por las muñecas y lo volvió a sentar.

\- Jared por favor, si las curamos bien se sanarán más rápido. – le miró a los ojos y el chico bajó la mirada inmediatamente, eran intensos los ojos verdes e intentó no respirar para no avergonzarse a sí mismo.

\- Por qué le importa. - es lo que acusó, pero necesitaba saber y Jensen abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de importarme? - Jensen tiró las gasas ya usadas y tomó otras para no turbarse.

\- No sé, a nadie le importa nada…- explicó mirando a otro lado sintiendo como las mejillas pretendían llenarse de sangre, y el respiraba lento y pausado para que esto no suceda.

\- ¿Crees que a mí no me importa? – comentó, cambiando el tema instantáneamente.

\- No sé… tal vez solo quieres devolver el favor, por lo del otro día. - sus rodillas chocaban apenas con el interior de sus muslos al estar tan cerca, y Jensen deseaba tanto poder tomarlo en sus brazos en ese mismo momento y abrazarlo con fuerza… sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo.

\- ¿Oh, en serio, crees que estoy en deuda contigo? – el pecho se le oprime un poco mientras ve como acercarse para quitar esas cascaras negras del cuello.

\- ¿No es eso? La gente siempre finge interesarse para que después no le vengan con reclamos o con culpas, bueno, Christian dice eso... – replicó mirando las manos de Jensen manipular su quijada para que estire el cuello y el soltándose suavemente para que el bibliotecario le tome de nuevo.

\- No conozco mucha gente, apenas trato con mis compañeros en la biblioteca, pero ellos según mi parecer no son tan malos. - inquirió Jensen, más preocupado por lo que sintió Jared de lo que en realidad pasó.

\- Tienes suerte entonces. – le miró frotarse las marcas secas rosadas de la herida y luego pasar sus dedos nerviosamente por su nuca.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes suerte? Ese chico Christian parece rebelde pero muy fiel a tu amistad.

\- Entramos al orfanato juntos desde que teníamos dos años, en esos días compartíamos una cuna porque el lugar estaba abarrotado de niños. - Jensen quiere bajarle la capucha y Jared retrocede en el segundo que lo nota.

\- ¿Puedo? Me cuesta llegar a las heridas. - y ve como el pecho del adolescente se hincha y retiene el aire antes de asentir.

\- ¿Aun quieres sacarme esas cascaritas? - le pregunta cuando el cabello alborotado aparece, cubriendo apenas los ojos rasgados, de un color chocolate brillante.

\- Si. - es lo más que dice, Jared suelta el aire armándose de valor y extendiendo su cuello de costado para que llegue a él con facilidad.

 

Chilla cuando saca la primera cascarilla, es alargada y negra, la pus se estaba acumulando debajo de ella, la cubrió con una gasa cuando supuró copiosamente, los ojos más jóvenes se cerraron con fuerza y sus manos se agitaron frente a él para terminar cerrándose con fuerza sobre sus muslos delgados, resistiendo, Jensen le comenta que la pus estaba dejando un agujero en su piel, con eso el joven abre los ojos para mirarle asustado.

 

Procede así con otras dos cascaritas más cerca del mentón también en el mismo estado, era como si se hubiese clavado algo allí para que esas lastimaduras tuviesen esa forma, unas lágrimas se le escapan, y Jensen al notarlo le dice que ya está terminando, se apresura a poner un poco de anestesia con un aerosol especial, y cubrirlas con una gasa. Para cuando terminan Jared se levanta rápidamente toma el libro y se marcha dejándolo olvidado sobre su escritorio, no le dice adiós o gracias o nada, pero Jensen estaba feliz, había visto el rostro completo de Jared con sus expresiones, y sus ojos multicolores danzando por las luces.

 

En el momento que la jornada terminó volvió a su casa con la sensación de armonía al haber cuidado a Jared de esa manera, se ducho, comió algo muy contento del avance que tuvo con el castaño. Sentado en la isla flotante de la cocina mirando su portátil, entendió que quería cuidar a Jared, por lo que ingresó en el sub mundo cibernético y empezó a crear datos, datos de viajes, de lugares donde se supone vivió pero que demolieron para que no haya registros o gente a la cual preguntar, se armó una historia de vida minuciosa.

 

Armo perfiles psicológicos, de trabajos anteriores al vigente, estuvo horas y días, buscando entre sus nuevos antecedentes, huecos o incoherencias, incluso preparó las razones por las cuales quería adoptar a Jared.

 

Solicitó permiso en el trabajo para presentarse en el orfanato y hacer la solicitud, la madre nodriza, una monja de muchos años lo miró suspicaz y le preguntó las razones por las cuales quería adoptar a Jared, él le comentó que él quedo huérfano también, pero a una edad más avanzada, con solo dieciséis años, y sabe lo que los orfanatos son.

 

Pero su mayor preocupación es haber conocido a Jared y ver las condiciones en las que vivía, y como ella no tomaba medidas con los abusadores adolescentes que vivían allí y que acosaban a Jared hasta lastimarlo el qeueria ponerlo bajo su ala. La mujer negó todas sus acusaciones, incluso lo intento llamar loco, pero el afirmó que no venía a discutir, con ella, prefería ignorar todo eso, el sólo quería adoptar a Jared. La mujer calló frunciendo sus arrugados labios y las bolsas que colgaban por encima de sus ojos celestes le miraron filosamente, solo comentando que pediría al tribunal los papeles y se harían las investigaciones pertinentes, para ver si se podía llevar a cabo la adopción. El asintió, y saludando a la monja a su lado con un movimiento de cabeza se marchó, confiándose de sus dotes para armar hechos y vidas ficticias.

 

Volvió al trabajo como si nada esa mañana, pensando en qué parte de su casa daría a Jared para que duerma, había muchas habitaciones vacías, y pensó que esa tarde saldría antes del trabajo sólo para comprar muebles, y acomodar las cajas que tenía con algunos objetos que le gustaron de sus viajes por el mundo, olvidándose por completo de sus previos sentimientos, de los cientos de contras de tener a Jared demasiado cerca, de que ansía verle todos los días, pensando en cómo será cenar con el cada noche, en ocuparse de sus estudios y de pagarle la universidad que se le antoje.

Perdido en estos pequeños pensamiento esta cuando Jared se planta ante él unos días después, impactando su palmas en la superficie de su escritorio.

 

\- ¡Quién dijo que podía adoptarme! - por primera vez Jensen observaba el fuego y la perturbación que le hacía ver volátil a su corta edad.

\- ¿No quieres que te adopten? - preguntó Jensen sin saber el porqué de su reacción.

\- ¡Claro que quiero que me adopten! ¡Toda mi vida he querido que me adopten, pero no ahora y no por usted sin duda! - exclama con brío, moviéndose inquieto sin saber a dónde ir, o donde poner su manos, o que postura conservar.

\- No entiendo por qué estás así Jared, si eso es lo que querías. Explícate.

\- Yo…. Yo… - la perpetua capucha de Jared había caído en sus primeros movimientos nerviosos, su cabello sublevado a estarse quiero se movía con suavidad por el ímpetu de cada célula del adolescente. – No puedo, no, o sea… ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué, por qué querrías tú adoptarme? - soltó exhalando todo el aire tomando grandes bocanadas en cada palabra.

\- Cálmate y responde primero mi pregunta Jared: ¿Por qué no puedo adoptarte yo? ¿Por qué es mal momento para ti? - Jensen se cruzó de brazos y apoyó los codos en la mesa, maravillado por el sin fín de gesticulaciones y sin fín de demostraciones de emoción frente a él.

\- ¡Porque me gustas! ¡Porque en solo dos años podre emanciparme, porque no puedo dejar a mi hermano, a Christian, que no es mi hermano real, pero es como si lo fuera! ¡Por eso!, ¡Y porque viene la hermana María Cristina de la Asunción, y me dice que firme los papeles para que me adoptes y que junte mis cosas cuando estaba estudiando con Christian! - habla de corrido, todo el trayecto hasta el final de su discurso y no nota como Jensen tiembla con las primeras tres palabras: “Porque me gustas” y sus ojos se dilatan por completo como si estuviera sumergiéndose en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, donde esos deseos que había intentado olvidar y de los cuales se privó las primeras veces que vio a Jared, le pegaran un latigazo directo al corazón.

\- ¿Eh?- es lo único que salió de su boca, Jared reflexionó sus palabras, uno o tal vez tres minutos más tarde mientras sus miradas estaban enganchadas una en la otra, y su mejillas fueron irrumpidas por un furioso rojo carmesí.

 

El chico no dijo otra palabra, no podía, estaba completamente abochornado y sus pies estaban completamente atornillados al piso, y lo que quería, lo que necesitaba en ese segundo era huir. En cambio solo vio a Jensen bajar la mirada a su escritorio, estirar su mano y tomar el frasco de tranquilizantes que había visto antes. Su corazón se sobresaltó cuando vio como tomaba tres pastillas en vez de una, con las manos temblorosas y el tono pálido verdoso de su rostro, apenas podía abrir la botella de agua, teniéndolo enfrente tuvo miedo de que el bibliotecario tuviera un colapso allí mismo debido a su confesión.

 

\- Deberías… volver…- desde la base de su garganta se manifestaron las roncas palabras.

\- Pero… - su labio tembló.

\- Hablaré con… la Superiora para cancelar el asunto. – Jensen escondió su rostro en sus manos, sin saber que a Jared se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos antes de salir corriendo azorado.

 

Llover no es la palabra que Christian pondría al aguacero que mantuvo a todo el orfanato dentro de las instalaciones, el frio penetrando su chamarra de tela negra gastada, sentado en un banco baúl enmarcado por la enorme arcada que rodeaba el ventanal, detestaba esos días cuando no podía salir y distraerse de su estatus de huérfano.

 

La noticia de ser separado de Jared por el bibliotecario lo destruyó. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se aferró a él así. Cuando cumplieron los diez años los dos se juraron no dejarse adoptar por nadie para emanciparse al mismo tiempo, e irse a vivir juntos: Jared en la universidad, y él en algún taller reparando fierros viejos y joyas automovilísticas.

 

A veces creía que la superiora tenía algo contra él, siempre dándole malas noticias como cuando los cambió de curso en la escuela secundaria, aun cuando le tocaban los mismos cursos que Jared. Pero no puede quejarse, Jared la estaba pasando realmente mal en el colegio, y en el orfanato, y muchas veces lo atacaban cuando él no estaba cerca, entonces, el hecho de que lo adopten es lo mejor. Además, fue el mismo quien le dijo al bibliotecario que si tanto le preocupaba, lo adopte y que no lo fastidie más.

 

La voz de la superiora y de las otras monjas lo distrae de sus pensamientos, es muy raro algo así, camina apresurado a espiar desde la habitación, cuando ve las espaldas de Jared y la Superiora con la mano en alto dispuesta a darle una cachetada, mientras que las otras hermanas intentan detenerla. El abre la puerta y sale al pasillo, lo otros huérfanos mirando la situación, los gritos de Jared alegando que no se deshará de él y que nadie va a adoptarle, y que no puede obligarlo a irse de allí es lo que el hiela la sangre. Pero cuando el golpe de revés da con el rostro de su amigo y hermano, todo en su ser se descontrola, se interpone entre la hermana Superiora y Jared, y termina por darle un empujón que tira a la mujer al suelo con las otras monjas.

 

No era su intención, mira horrorizado la imagen y la cara estupefacta de todo el mundo, respira agitado mientras Jared aferra sus puños cerrados a su chamarra, susurrando su nombre apenitas, pero él no puede dejar de mirar con furia que la Hermana que por cuarta vez haya abofeteado a Jared desde que viven allí.

 

Detestar el agua es todo un síntoma en él, solo soporta el agua de la ducha y del lavamanos, pero la lluvia siempre desencadena en él cosas así. Sus pies esparcen violentamente el agua acumulada en el pavimento mientras corre calle abajo. Jared le rompió la camiseta al tratar de aferrarse a el cuando el solo quería zafarse, pero no puede más, necesita que al menos uno de ellos dos no esté más allí, y su desesperación por ello es más fuerte.

 

Ni siquiera sabe que decir cuando está parado frente a la casa del bibliotecario, la casa está a oscuras y el abandono interno es demasiado, más las consecuencias de sus actos esperándole en el enorme edificio ingles del orfanato, da un par de pasos en círculo antes recorrer todo el camino hasta la puerta, y ver si al menos está durmiendo. Miraría la hora si hubiera traído su reloj, solo sabe que esta oscuro y que llueve a baldazo suelto, traga como puede cuando la tensión en su garganta es demasiada haciendo que le cueste respirar, y sin embargo deja todo de lado y toma su postura matona para caminar firme a la casa, subir al porche de madera y golpear la enorme puerta azul.

 

Sus golpes son comedidos al principio, pero al no tener respuesta refuerza el impacto sobre la madera, agitándose más si es posible, aprieta los dientes y va a darle a la puerta de patadas… cuando esta se abre y aparece Jensen con sus anteojos cuadrados y su camisa desfajada, reconociéndolo al instante.

 

\- ¿Señor Kane? - parpadeó sorprendido y se metió la camisa adentro del pantalón.

\- Adopte a Jared. - es lo primero que dijo, y vio como el rostro del bibliotecario cambiaba poniéndose tenso y frio.

\- Lo siento pero… Creo que no será posible… - Jensen se acomodó los anteojos mientras miraba detenidamente que Christian estaba empapado y su camiseta estaba rota por el cuello hasta un poco más arriba del borde inferior de la misma. – ¿Está Jared bien? –

\- ¿¡Por qué dice que no es posible si lo solicito!? ¿¡Por qué se arrepintió!? ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que lo saque de allí!? - gritó con desesperación agarrándose del cabello mojado y señalando el piso con ambas manos extendidas, lleno de frustración y desespero.

\- Kane, cálmese… pase. - le dijo apartándose de la puerta, el chico ni lo meditó y se metió dentro de la casa.

 

Jensen fue prendiendo las luces a medida que avanzaban hasta la cocina, el bibliotecario abrió unos paquetes y saco una toalla para pasarle al adolescente que era una cabeza más bajo que Jared, y que le llegaba al hombro a Jensen.  
Puso la tetera sobre el fuego y alistó la isla para servir dos tazas calientes. Mientras se sentaban Christian se secaba, fue entonces que Jensen con las manos unidas y señalándolo con ambos índices respondió:

 

\- No puedo adoptar a Jared porque se me confesó, y creo que también me gusta de ese modo Christian, y no sería correcto hacer algo así. - inspiró hondo y esperó por la respuesta de Christian que se paralizó por lo que dijo.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – respondio aturdido.

\- Yo estaba… dispuesto a ignorar todo eso en realidad… se me había olvidado cuando prioricé su bienestar y el querer cuidarlo, y velar por el, pero cuando dijo eso… mis intentos de hacer las cosas bien desaparecieron de mi cabeza. – dijo con cierto pesar.

\- Jared no puede vivir más en el orfanato, ni yo… Pero yo puedo soportar lo que pase después de lo de hoy, en cambio él… no puede seguir allí señor. No sé cómo explicarle que… - los ojos de Jensen cambiaron de color, o eso creyó el, al verlos más oscuros.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó con la voz fría y calculadora.

\- No estoy… seguro, solo sé que escuché gritos y a las hermanas alborotadas y cuando salí de la habitación Jared le gritaba que no lo obligarían a ser adoptado, y la hermana Superiora le dio una bofetada del revés con ese maldito anillo de cruz… yo… me sobrepasé y me interpuse y la tiré al suelo de un empujó… a ella y a las otras cuatro hermanas que trataban de contener la situación. - Christian rara vez baja la mirada, rara vez dice las cosas como son, pero esta vez siente que si no es sincero, no podrá obtener lo que necesita.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? -

\- Escapé… Jared trato de detenerme, la hermana Superiora fue por su tabla y yo no iba a esperarla para que me castigue… - era el dolor resbalando por cada gota de lluvia que se escurría de su cabello.

\- Espera aquí. - Jensen tomo el celular y se olvidó por completo de la tetera.

 

El chico de ojos azules no sabía cómo termino todo así, las luces de la policía danzando en la noche cerrada, la lluvia había cesado apenas volviéndose una copiosa llovizna muy fina, y él miraba todo desde la ventanilla del auto del bibliotecario: las monjas en la puerta del lugar sin saber qué hacer, mientras arrestaban a la hermana Superiora por maltrato y abuso, Jensen en su saco gris, hablando con las autoridades mientras que Jared estaba parado a su lado, mirando el piso. Su mejilla estaba vendada por el corte que le hizo el anillo de la monja, el padre Eduardo desesperado por que no creía que estén arrestando a la Directora del orfanato, pero no puede negarse, y tuvo que apartarse para que las autoridades dispongan de ella cuando entró de improviso a la oficina de la misma y Jared estaba arrodillado sobre maíz, su mejilla sangrando y la tabla en sus manos a punto de golpear las palmas del adolescente.

 

Sus ojos desde el auto estaban expectantes de lo que sucedería, las hermanas metieron a los otros huérfanos que alterados le gritaban a la policía que a ellos también los había castigado de igual manera, servicios sociales presentaría cargos por esto y la policía esculcaba el lugar para asegurarse de que todos estén bien. Su corazón saltó del pecho y su mano se apoyó contra el vidrio cuando vio al bibliotecario tomar a Jared del codo y llevarlo al auto donde él estaba esperando. El silencio y la expectativa corrían por sus venas, Jared lo miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y se abrazó a él en cuanto Jensen arrancó el auto.

 

\- Se quedarán esta noche conmigo, mañana iremos al juzgado y los adoptaré a ambos para que no vuelvan nunca más a este lugar. - sentenció, los dos se separaron y miraron a Jensen sorprendidos.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntaron, mirándose entre sí, la adrenalina no los dejaba calmarse y entender que era lo que decía el bibliotecario.

\- Los adoptaré, vivirán dos años conmigo y luego a la universidad… - el auto se movía, las pequeñas gotas pegadas al vidrio solo decían que la lluvia había parado.

 

Ni siquiera él estaba entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo, el corazón le palpitaba fuerte y desconocía un poco la sensación, él no se permitió nunca estos nervios, solo cuando cerró la puerta de su casa y los dos chicos le miraban uno al lado del otro con los hombros pegados y sus rostros de “qué demonios está pasando”, es que cayó en cuenta de lo que decía, trago mirándoles a los ojos y camino derecho a la sala.

 

Al menos había comprado dos sofás idénticos uno enfrentado al otro para que quedaran perpendiculares a la chimenea, sacó sabanas de un ropero escondido dentro de la pared y se puso en la tarea de armar las camas, no quería pensar demasiado porque sufriría otro ataque de ansiedad, se puso en automático y solo los acomodó allí para poder irse a su cuarto y pensar lo que había hecho.

 

No es que pudiera arrepentirse, pero cuando terminó dio las buenas noches y se marchó al piso de arriba donde se encerró, agitado, caminó lentamente a su cama, tenía las palmas húmedas y se las refregó en el pantalón, se dio cuenta de que la ropa la tenía húmeda por la lluvia, y se la fue sacando de a poco.

 

Se suponía que no adoptaría a Jared por la confesión que le soltó en plena cara, y por lo mismo que Christian era consciente de ella. Parpadeó y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda sacudiéndolo, y ahora sintiendo sus pies al fin tocar tierra se comprometió no sólo con esos chicos, sino también con las autoridades y servicios sociales en que lo haría. Tenía que poner su cabeza de nuevo en retrospectiva, él había matado a los padres de Jared, el cambió la historia de lo que debió ser para el chico, podía decírselo o podía devolverle lo que le robó, al menos en parte, cuidándolo y dándole un hogar lejos del abuso que se permitía en ese orfanato.

 

Debía de poner a Jared primero y también a Christian, solo serían dos años… dos años hasta que se vayan a la universidad, él les pagara todo, se irán y el no tendrá que volver a preocuparse de ellos, sí, ese es un buen plan, solo dos años de ver a Jared todos los días durante todo el día… saliendo del baño, entrando al baño, estudiando, leyendo, hablando con su amigo, muy, demasiado cerca de él, en su casa… por dos años…

 

No puede decir que fue repentino, pero no podía respirar. Todas esas conjeturas deshilvanándose en su cabeza lo provocaron. Manotea su mesa de luz, pero está algo lejos, solo llegó a sentarse en la punta de la cama, da unos pasos torpes y rápidos hasta ella, pero cae sobre una de sus rodillas al piso, al menos puede meter su mano en el cajón y sacar el frasco de pastillas. La tapa vuela cuando sus manos parecen demasiado grandes para abrirlo, la imagen de él siendo un sofisticado asesino se le escurre de entre los dedos con estos ataques, se mete las pastillas a la boca y el vaso de agua se le cae de la mesita de luz. El charco estaba empapando todo, cuando su vista se apaga un instante y vuelve a él borrosa: la puerta de su cuarto está abriéndose y dos pares de pies descalzos entran en él.

 

El vidrio sobre su boca es lo único que siente, y traga las pastillas que se habían pegado a su paladar, traga y traga hasta que sabe que no hay más agua que beber. Su nombre se escucha en un eco distante, sus ojos parpadean, pero es muy tarde, una luz turquesa se ve cerca y su mente termina de fallar por los nervios, desmayándose en el piso de su habitación.

 

#######

 

Jared y Christian miran al hombre que queda tirado en el piso, con su sien apoyada en un charco de agua, y Jared arrodillado a su lado con otro vaso de agua vacío sin saber qué hacer.

 

\- Se desmayó… - murmura Jared y sus ojos asustados miran a Christian como siempre lo hacen.

\- Tranquilo… ¿De qué son esas pastillas? - pregunta más para sí mismo al ver el frasco tirado del otro lado del cuerpo del bibliotecario y trata de leer la inscripción, pero Jared responde antes.

\- Son calmantes, tiene uno de eso en la biblioteca, suele darle ataques de pánico. - dice dejando caer la tensión de sus hombros con desgano, llevando involuntariamente a la cabeza de Jensen como si fuera un cachorro lastimado que se encontró.

\- Entonces… solo esta desmayado… Ayúdame a subirlo a la cama. - Jared reacciona solo asintiendo con la cabeza, Christian tira de el para que lo tome de las piernas, y el tira de su brazo para colar uno de los suyos por debajo de su torso.

 

Lo recuestan como pueden, girándolo en la cama hasta que queda en medio de ella, la palidez no parece angustiante, y los dos respiran un segundo al verlo dormir, Jared junta los lados de su camisa abierta y cierra botones con arrepentimiento, sin importarle que su amigo esté mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

 

Es Christian arrastrándose por la superficie de la cama lo que le da aviso a Jared de que se deben marchar, no van directo a la sala, miran las cajas en el pasillo, miran los cuartos en la planta alta, varios de ellos vacíos, caminan y caminan por todos lados, ajenos a su entorno con el apretón en sus pechos de sentir y saber, que es la primera vez que duermen fuera del orfanato, sus ojos están demasiado abiertos sus mentes demasiado alertas, la cocina, la sala, el comedor y un espacio que parece una oficina junto a la cocina es todo lo que hay.

 

La casa parece acogedora y también parece como que el bibliotecario aún está mudándose, suspira y Christian abre la heladera para ganarse una reprimenda susurrada de Jared, pero si, los dos tienen hambre, y miran dentro, finalmente se mueven por la cocina lo más sigilosos que pueden, es como si estuvieran robando y su cabeza trata de decirles que no es así, que pronto estarán viviendo allí definitivamente. Pronto tendrán un lazo escrito y legal con el bibliotecario, y no solo Jared será adoptado.

 

\- ¿En serio te gusta el bibliotecario? - Jared escupe él te caliente que estaba tomando sobre la mesada mojando su sándwich.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De… de dónde sacaste eso…!? - baja la mirada cuando los ojos de Christian ponen esa mirada rasante, fija, que no da tregua a nada de lo que diga.

\- Quiero que me lo digas tú, Jared. ¿Es cierto? – el labio inferior de Jared, húmedo por el té y entre abierto tembló apenas porque Christian no pestañeaba siquiera al decirle eso.

\- Cómo… - murmuró bajando la cabeza ocultando sus ojos, apretando la taza entre sus manos.

\- Ese tipo me lo dijo, me dijo que te le confesaste cuando fuiste a la biblioteca esta tarde para decirle que no querías que te adopte. Jared, dime la verdad, dime qué es lo que te pasa. - le exige en tono sereno tomándolo del hombro para voltearlo en el banco alto en el que ambos estaban sentados junto a la encimera.

\- Sí, me gusta, no sé por qué te lo dijo… ni se por qué sacó la idea de adoptarme, que estupidez…- Jared masculla mirando hacia la ventana, pero con la cabeza aun a gachas.

\- Yo le dije que lo hiciera, y aunque lo dije al azar, lo que sí es una estupidez es que no entiendas que no podías seguir viviendo allí… incluso yo necesitaba que te adopten y tu sólo vas y arruinas todo. - es enérgico y se siente cansando porque Jared no puede ver otra realidad que no sea la de ser sincero consigo mismo.

\- ¿Tú... querías que me adopte? ¿Pero lo que dijimos, lo que prometimos? – refutó sintiéndose escandalizado, su respiración se entrecortó y la mirada intensa y azul reposaba sobre la mesada, como todo el peso de su cuerpo, solo sobre sus codos.

\- Teníamos diez años Jared, era obvio que en el algún momento la situación cambiaria, y yo no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo con tantos buitres intentando lastimarte. – Jared se siente una carga, los fuertes brazos de Christian destacan en la camisa rayada que no le pertenece.

\- Pensé… Tú sólo querías librarte de mí… - masculla dentro de su taza y Christian le da una collera que Jared se agarra y le mira dolorido.

\- ¡No seas estúpido, eres mi hermano! No tengo intención de “no” vivir cerca de ti, pero…- Christian frustrado se frota el rostro y tira de su cabello hacia atrás. - Ahora… ahora nos adoptaran a los dos juntos, habrá preguntas, Jared nos harán preguntas de por qué juntos, de lo que conocemos de él, de por qué ahora, lo sabes ¿no? - Christian tenía que poner los pies en la tierra por ambos, hacer las cosas bien, para que salgan medianamente normales.

\- ¿Mañana en el juzgado? - la mirada multicolor presta atención a cada gesto de su hermano, si Christian necesita esto, él puede olvidarse de sus sentimientos por un rato.

\- Si, y tu tienes que responder automáticamente, como si no hubiera nada oculto, ni siquiera algún punto gris en las respuestas, que no se vea ninguna segunda intención ¿entiendes? Ni de tu parte, ni de él. –

\- ¿Tú de verdad quieres esto, no? – Jared duda, porque él es bastante malo mintiendo o fingiendo.

\- ¡Jared! Es nuestra oportunidad de salir del orfanato, de librarnos de las represiones, de poder ser adolescentes normales ¿Entiendes eso? No más cuidarte las espaldas a la salida del baño… Por más que te guste ese sujeto y por más que alguien intente decirte que ese sujeto esa manipulándonos para que lo dejemos adoptarnos, tiene que parecer que no hay segundas intenciones ¿Entiendes? Tú no sientes nada por él, y él no sabe de tus sentimientos ¿ok? - Christian lo tiene sujeto por ambos hombros y lo sacude en cada palabra importante para que se le quede.

\- Ok… ok, y que hago con esto de que me gusta… - Christian deja caer su cabeza y suspira.

\- Hombre... contrólate, eso… lo veremos después ¿De acuerdo? - el rebelde cabello de Jared es retirado de su ojos por la mano de su amigo que al fin le sonríe.

\- Me centraré en esto, ya verás, no voy a defraudarte Chris. - los translúcidos ojos cambian por el cambio de iluminación a un verde turquesa líquido, mostrando esperanzas a su amigo y los dos se abrazan fuertemente.

\- Seremos libres Jared, libres de esas monjas odiosas. – Chris sonríe fuertemente contra el hombro de su amigo, ojos cerrados imaginando un futuro diferente al que él pensaba tener.

\- ¡Si…! - responde efusivo.

 

A la mañana siguiente preparados y parados en la sala ven el revuelo de gente por lo sucedido, y el alcalde esperando respuestas inmediatas de los jueces y asistentes sociales, apresuró todos los procesos de adopción y de averiguación de antecedentes del interesado tutor.

 

Se dan cuenta que esa charla, de la cocina, debieron haberla tenido con Jensen también, al menos mencionarlo, porque el bibliotecario esta tan nervioso en su traje azul oscuro ya todo arrugado, que no para de levantarse y caminar en círculos para volver a sentarse, así que Christian tiene que patearle una pantorrilla para que se controle, el rubio le mira y traga. Con dudas en su cabeza de la noche anterior, ni siquiera sabe cómo llego del suelo a la cama, o quien abotonó su camisa cuando él cree haberla desabotonado la noche anterior, con todos esos pensamientos, es en el momento de entrar a la corte cuando desconecta sus sentimientos, efectivamente.

 

Los interrogan por separado, una abogada a la derecha, y una asistente enfrente constatando datos y que todo será legal, hacen preguntas personales, preguntas intimas de cada uno de los huérfanos y del tutor, preguntas delicadas como también la inclinación sexual, de parejas o proyectos de novias/os, las respuestas son cortas, la mirada del fiscal del otro lado y del juez lo escrutan detalladamente más tarde, esculcan en todo lo que averiguaron de el por internet, y de lo cual Jensen estaba muy consciente ya que el mismo lo detalló.

 

Fueron cinco horas muy largas para los tres, pero finalmente todo salió bien, firmaron los papeles y Jensen podía volver a casa con sus dos hijos adoptivos en perfecto silencio, Jensen no les miró desde que salieron del juzgado, su mirada verde no era oscura ni cálida, ni nada, Christian sentía esta sensación de peligro alrededor del bibliotecario, ese hormigueo cuando algo le decía que tenía que poner a Jared a sus espaldas. Algo que por costumbre aprendió a sentir al vivir en el orfanato y esa mirada no era la que otras veces había podía observar del hombre que les adoptó, bajaron del auto unos minutos después, entraron a la casa y mientras Jensen bebía agua de una botella frente a la heladera abierta, ellos lo miraron de lejos, el hombre estaba arrancándose la corbata con fastidio, y el saco parecía perder la forma por la manera en que intentaba quitárselo.

 

\- ¿Está todo bien? - se animó a preguntar Christian con Jared detrás de él.

\- Por qué no había de estarlo. - su voz era muy diferente, oscura y fría como los ojos que les miraban ahora sin siquiera parpadear.

\- ¿Eres bipolar o algo así? – Christian se maldijo cuando su boca solo soltó lo que pensaba.

\- No, pero voy a necesitar unas horas para volver… a ser yo. Iré al sótano, no entren, no hagan ruido y no me molesten. – estableció ordenes de las cuales ellos no supieron qué pensar, Jensen volvió a empinar la botella de agua saliendo de la cocina por la otra puerta y rodeando la escalera se metió al sótano.

\- Ok, esto es más raro de lo que pensé que sería. – Christian soltó el aire, la sensación diluyéndose con el paso de la sangre por las venas.

\- Nunca lo había visto así. – comentó Jared sintiéndose ajeno a todo a su entorno, a Christian con traje, a el mismo.

\- Coincidamos que no lo hemos visto tanto, nunca Jared. - Christian se metió el dedo índice en el cuello de la camisa para aflojársela y con la otra iba aflojando el nudo de la corbata azul.

\- Bueno si… pero siempre es amable, y me trata bien, ahora ni siquiera me miró. – dijo Jared.

\- Bueno yo creí que colapsaría como anoche, antes de entrar a la sala del juez. – su hermano se sacó los zapatos y los dejo junto al sillón mientras se sentaba.

\- Yo también lo pensé –

\- Por cierto, aún tenemos que ver eso de que te gusta nuestro padre… Jared. - le sonríe con malicia antes de tirarse de espaldas en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Cállate! Y no lo llames así, me da escalofríos pensar que ahora es nuestro padre. - Jared frunce el ceño y hace un puchero, cruzado de brazos y sentándose en la mesa de café frente a su hermano.

\- Pero lo es, y legalmente… Al menos, no es incesto real, digamos biológico…- se rio más relajado pero manteniendo un tono bajo y secreto.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! - y le pega con una almohada.

 

########

 

Rumores, entre dichos y preguntas se desataron en todo el vecindario, las estrellas principales eran el orfanato, la biblioteca y ellos tres claramente.  
Sus compañeros de trabajo aun le preguntaban cómo era que había llegado a ello, cómo es que conoció a Jared o por qué adoptó al rebelde y descarriado Christian. Ser el centro de atención en su trabajo sin duda no le gustaba, por suerte tenía una dotación de pastillas a las cuales recurrir, y si las tomaba según le había dicho el medico cada cierto periodo de tiempo podía mantener estable sus nervios.

 

Pero con dos días en su haber en esa inusitada situación, se daba cuenta de que podía manejarlo, darle dinero a Christian y Jared para el almuerzo, despacharlos desayunados a la secundaria, evitando completamente ver a Jared entrar o salir del baño era la mejor estrategia, si, él podía llevar una vida normal y corriente.

 

Aunque esa noche en el sótano le costó despejarse de su antiguo yo.

 

Ahora solo se levantaba casi hora y media antes, preparaba un desayuno abundante para tres, y para cuando los chicos bajaban ya bañados y vestidos todo estaba servido, por suerte no se dirigían la palabra demasiado.

 

La llamada a su trabajo le sorprendió, Christian y Jared se habían metido en problemas con sus antiguos compañeros del orfanato, su jefe le dejó salir y el corrió a las instalaciones educativas, para encontrarlos sentados fuera de la oficina del director, golpeados y con la ropa estropeada llena de barro y césped, el director lo sorprendió mirándolos fijamente, y lo hizo pasar a su oficina para hablar.

 

Pero lo que saltó en su mente, y lo que preguntó antes de empezar a enterarse qué sucedió, fue dónde estaban los otros chicos. El director explicó que tenían prácticas de baloncesto para el partido del día siguiente y no podían perderlas por este incidente. Jensen abrió los ojos y la boca, e indignada fue la respuesta a las palabras del director, él no iba a permitir que las mismas reglas de antes se vieran apañadas por él, al dejar a los otros muchachos salirse con la suya.

 

El director le dijo que no le convenía tomar cartas en el asunto contra los atletas, que éstos podían tomar más represalias con sus nuevos hijos, el calor en el cuerpo de Jensen empezó a subir por la ira de que un director de colegio estuviera haciendo la vista gorda, por lo cual le propuso algo con su mejor voz de “me importa una mierda”. Le ordenó mandar a llamar a eso chicos en ese mismo instante: que les sancionara y les impidiera jugar los próximos tres juegos por haberse peleado, fuese cual fuese la razón, sin poner sobre la mesa que eran ahora sus hijos y no solo otros huérfanos, o… el demandaría al colegio por maltrato y abandono de persona.

 

El director trato de justificarse y reclamarle, pero la impasividad del bibliotecario y la fría mirada obligaron al director a levantar el teléfono y comunicarse con el entrenador.  
Cuando salió de la oficina los vio llegar por el pasillo, de esos tres chicos apenas uno solo tenía un raspón en la mejilla, mientras que Jared y Christian estaban completamente magullados. El director les informó que estaban castigados, y entonces las protestas no solo vinieron de los alumnos sino también del entrenador del equipo, porque los necesitaba para el juego del día siguiente.

 

Jared y Christian miraban la escena: Jensen imponiéndose con su mirada fija en sus compañeros, manos tras la espalda, sus lentes parecían encuadrar su expresión, y el director recalcando que, si les importaba tanto ese partido, lo hubieran pensado antes, porque ellos no aceptarían una demanda por su comportamiento fuera de lugar.  
Cuando su tutor los sacó del establecimiento por las últimas dos horas, ambos se disputaban como decirle a Jensen que eso sería el infierno de ahora en adelante, esos chicos vivían para jugar, y ahora las represalias serían mucho más grandes.

 

Jensen entró a la biblioteca con ambos chicos detrás de él, su compañera Daisy le miró y se los presentó como Jared y Christian Ackles, le preguntó a la rubia retacona donde estaban los demás y su jefe, la mujer sin decir palabras y con una dona en la boca le indicó la sala de estar del otro lado del salón principal.

 

\- Vengan los presentaré. – dijo con el tono de voz correcto y elegante, como si le hubiera nacido de adentro un inglés naturalizado.

\- Jensen... - llamó Christian, pero el bibliotecario estaba calculando cuanto tiempo tendría que estar contestando preguntas a sus compañeros sobre las dos personas a las cuales había tomado bajo su tutela.

\- Jensen. - llamó Jared esta vez, pero sin respuesta. Christian respiró hondo y lo soltó.

\- ¡Papá! - Jensen aludido, sintió el escalofrió subir rápido y certero hasta su nuca al escuchar esa precisa palabra, volteó a mirar los azules ojos fieros y con la ceja cortada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo me llamaste? – es lo que su cerebro proceso únicamente apartando sus intenciones de responder lo mínimo a sus colegas y jefe.

\- Dije papá, porque veo que a tu nombre no respondes. - Jensen sacudió la cabeza levemente y parpadeó.

\- ¿Qué? - parados a la mitad del salón principal se le quedo mirando.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Cómo vas a hacer eso con Kevin, Alan y Steve, nos van a moler a palos mañana! – le exclamó, pero manteniendo su voz tres octava más baja de su reclamos normales al estar en la biblioteca.

\- Eso no pasará, si vuelven a tocarlos o algo pasa con ustedes fuera de lo normal, demandaré al colegio y lo cerrarán. - Christian y Jared lo miraron con ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Jared más recatadamente y con su mirada fija en él.

\- Porque no volverán a tocarles un pelo mientras estén conmigo, por eso, a ninguno de los dos. Eso de que porque son las figuras del deporte en la escuela… no significa que deban tener pase libre como Christian dice, y si depende de mí hacer que eso no suceda lo haré y punto, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos hablando de esto. - Jensen se acomoda la corbata frente a ellos y mira más adelante para notar que aún hay gente en la sala de estar de empleados.

\- Sí, pero… - protestan ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero nada, párense derechos que los presentare a mis compañeros. - Jensen les acomodó la ropa un poco, no demasiado, ya que debía remplazar todo lo que traían, pero guardando ese pensamiento para más tarde siguió caminando mientras ellos le seguían.

 

La presentación fue incómoda, todos le miraban extrañados por sus fachas, solo dos de ellos Tobie y Caroline, que eran huérfanos de la misma institución les sonrieron y felicitaron a los chicos por ser adoptados, preguntándoles más por sus vidas que por lo que pasó en el orfanato hace unas noches atrás.

 

Jensen respiró, pero estaba algo drogado con la medicina y su actitud era muy tranquila, dándole tiempo a pensar las preguntas que le hacía su jefe, se retiró los anteojos para limpiarlos con un pañuelo de papel mientras Tobie le contaba sobre cómo había sido su vida en el orfanato, Jared le miraba de reojo mientras el director de la biblioteca les informaba a ambos que podían pasar por allí cuando quisieran, y tomar los libros que quisieran mientras los devuelvan y que serían bienvenidos siempre.

 

Christian se sentía raro, podía verlo en su rostro, el mundo que les rodeaba y del que se tenían aprendidas las normas, cambió esa tarde en el segundo en que alguien se paró firme frente a ellos y los defendió. Pensó además que tampoco les retaron ni amonestaron a ellos como solía pasar y ahora todos a su alrededor se comportaban distinto, parecía que ahora tenían un lugar en el mundo y que la gente respetaba que tuviesen un padre a su cuidado, o algo por el estilo.

 

Cuando subieron donde Jensen tenía su escritorio ambos se sentaron en los sillones a la derecha del escritorio, Jared se llevó la mano a las cicatrices en su mentón y cuello, la confusión lo mareaba, lo que sentía por la preocupación de Jensen, se mezclaba ahora con su fantasía de tener una familia que le adopte, porque con Christian allí, su hermano de corazón y Jensen compartiendo el mismo apellido eran una familia ¿No? Tenía una casa, una cama propia, y Christian tenía una habitación también.

 

Jensen jamás les dio reglas más que no entrar o molestarlo cuando estaba en el sótano, solo le ve poner el desayuno en la mesa y abrir su cartera para darles dinero, y él tenía planeado entablar conversaciones con él fuera de esa realidad bizarra donde es su tutor legal, soñando con toques más íntimos y cariñosos de los que obtuvo cuando le curó.

 

Tal vez si se hubiera animado a más, a decir alguna cosa cuando le miraba intensamente con esos ojos verdes cada vez que iba por su libro, si no se hubiera cohibido desde que se topó con él la primera vez, en la biblioteca de inclusión a la lectura que organizaba el establecimiento, tal vez no estaría así ahora. Abrió la boca y soportó en silencio el golpe en la espinilla que Christian le dio por estar mirando a Jensen sin parpadear, coloreó sus mejillas de rojo, la boca de Christian se movía y él sabía que le estaba reprendiendo por mirarlo de esa manera, pero eso no aminora su dolor en la pierna y se la frota con el ceño fruncido, la mueca en sus labios era un puchero enorme porque no sabe cómo cambiar eso, como alterarlo, suelta el aire desilusionado, y toma su libro de la mesita ratona entre ambos sillones.

 

El libro está intacto desde la última vez que lo leyó, con el hilo de barrilete que le colocaba para no perder la página, volvió a mirar a Jensen y Christian le da un golpe con la mochila.

 

\- ¡Au! - se queja más sonoramente porque le dio con los libros de clase.

\- Jensen, Jared y yo vamos al baño, levanta Jared, vamos. - comunica y le ordena su hermano.

\- ¿Eh? Si, si vayan…- dijo abstraído sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su computadora, mientras que Christian empujaba a Jared por el brazo.

\- Oye, despacio, aun me duelen los golpes de hoy. - masculla hasta que están caminando al baño y están lo suficientemente lejos de su tutor.

\- Tú deberías parar o hacer algo al respecto, porque en serio me sacas de quicio. – replicó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? - Jared se hunde en sus hombros subiendo la tira de su mochila un poco más arriba y colgando ambas manos de ella.

\- De Jensen, de eso hablo, te gusta y andas rumiando todo el día al respecto. – Christian se inclina para mirarle el rostro mientras siguen caminando.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es nuestro padre, tú lo dijiste, por más que me guste, está mal y esas cosas… - habla entre dientes, y si Christian no hubiera aprendido a escuchar la voz de su amigo sería imposible oírle.

\- Y, pero entonces decídete Jared, si pasa algo entre ustedes yo no diré nada, pero si las cosas salen mal, el seguiría siendo nuestro tutor y no podrías dejarlo o alejarte, sabes eso. - Jared frunció más el entre cejo angustiado.

\- Y qué sugieres, ¿Que espere dos años para irnos a la universidad e intente algo entonces? - Christian se lo piensa mirando al techo sopesando las posibilidades. - ¡Christian! - es Jared el que le pega en el brazo, pero sin siquiera ser doloroso lo empuja un poco desbalanceándolo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Es la única opción que se me ocurre… – el tono despreocupado hace enojar a Jared.

 

Las semanas pasan e increíblemente el equipo de basquetbol los evade, incluso algunos de los miembros de otros equipos también tienen distancia de ellos al correrse el rumor de la demanda al colegio por abuso y el cierre del establecimiento, otros tantos como ellos los saludan por los pasillos como si fueran alguna especie de héroes.

 

La pasividad de esos días era relajante e incluso empezó a disfrutar de sus clases sin preocuparse de sí podría salir del colegio a tiempo para no recibir alguna paliza, Christian podía terminar sus proyectos en paz sin tener que ir a buscarle y cerciorarse de que estaba en una sola pieza, incluso él lo esperaba fuera de su última clase de economía doméstica y talleres sin ningún problema.

 

Incluso puede irse a casa solo, tenía mucho tiempo de no poder hacerlo, pero Christian entró a un club de mecánica electrónica y se demoraría mucho más esos días en particular, por eso caminó largamente por el parque y se compró un helado antes de siquiera pensar en hacer la tarea al llegar a la casa.

 

Christian por su parte estaba entusiasmado con ese club, creyendo de que podría ver cómo funcionan las computadoras de los autos nuevos cuando leyó la descripción de la clase, claro que después de la primera media hora se dio cuenta de que no sería tan satisfactorio, ya que esos chicos estaban más interesados en armar robots a control remoto y hacerlos luchar entre sí.

 

Al demonio con ese club, Christian caminó enojado, encima tendría que volverse solo a la casa porque le había dicho a su hermano que se fuera sin él. Caminó hasta su casillero tirando con enojo su libro dentro y sacando su chaqueta, el ruido al final del pasillo le llamo la atención, dio una mirada reconociendo como caminaba hasta el, Steve, del equipo de baloncesto. Volvió a sus asuntos como de costumbre, intentando ignorar la existencia de ese sujeto, pero claro Steve tenía el casillero justo al lado del suyo y este se paró allí mismo abrió el candado sin decir nada, y espero a que se fuera para sacar su mochila.

 

-¿No es raro que no estés con Jared revoloteándote alrededor? - Christian alzó la mirada y caviló ese comentario.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? - cerró el casillero, Steve sin siquiera hacer una mueca le miró directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué, vas a hacerme suspender otra vez? – acoto el rubio.

\- ¿Estás enojado por eso?

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¡Te lo merecías, nos golpeaste a mí y a Jared! – exclamó sintiendo que Carlson no parecía entender que eso no estaba bien.

\- Ustedes nos hicieron perder el partido de mitad de año por abandono. – Carlson cerró su casillero con un fuerte golpe.

\- ¿Estás sordo? - Steve lo empuja contra los casilleros y la cara de Chris cambia. - Vayamos a otro lado… - dice con los dientes apretados.

\- ¿Qué? - eso desencaja a Steve y se lo queda mirando extrañado.

\- Que vayamos a otro lado a resolver esto, no voy a causarle problemas al colegio o a mi padre. – dice tomando su mochila del suelo y abriendo la puerta de salida a metros de él esperando que Steve le siga.

 

Lejos de allí cruzando el parque hasta llegar a la zona industrial, donde los proyectos de edificios siempre terminan a la mitad, Chris suelta su mochila y se da la vuelta para encarar a Carlson, no cree que hayan mediado ninguna palabra, Steve tomó carrera y lo tacleó tirándolo al piso, los golpes y los revolcones en el polvo eran continuos, pero por si fuera poco ninguno golpeó el rostro del otro, solo las costillas y las espaldas como podían.

 

Agitados, Steve se apoyó en una pared de ladrillo mientras Christian se agarraba de un pilón de maderas para levantarse del suelo, se miraron y midieron las intenciones del otro, Chris quería terminar con esta porquería, esta rencilla estúpida que no tenía sentido, por lo que tomo impulso y azotó a Steve contra la pared, de la cual el rubio se había separado solo unos pasos antes del ataque.

 

Dos puñetazos y Steve cerro las manos sobre su chaqueta, sin poder respirar las rodillas se le fueron al suelo arrastrando a Chris con él.

 

\- ¿Es... acaso suficiente? - pronunció jalando el aire, sus puños aun unidos en la parte blanda del abdomen de Steve mientras este tosía.

\- Si... si… - respiró apenas, sintiendo que el agudo dolor, cayendo más sobre el cuerpo de Chris el cual quedó sentado en el piso debido al peso.

 

Kane dudó… miraba la pared extendiendo sus manos para empujar suavemente el cuerpo de Steve, pero ambos están agitados, el cabello largo de Steve es casi dorado y está todo alborotado por la pelea, pero pegado a su mejilla, sube su mano al hombro contrario y termina por ponerlo contra la pared, las piernas de ambos estirándose al fin.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Chris porque no se ve bien, tiene un corte en la ceja y cree que fue por uno de los revolcones porque la herida está llena de tierra y cabello.

\- No…- Steve deja descansar su cuerpo, la ira que se diluía mientras Christian lo sostenía ahora volvía a tomar fuerza con solo mirar esos ojos azules.

\- Tal vez quieras escuchar lo que digo ahora. - él se sentó a su lado y Steve lo empezó a mirar con ese fuego en los ojos celestes.

\- Por qué habría de hacerlo, nada de lo que digas serviría de nada. - espetó intentando levantarse e irse, pero sus costillas no decían lo mismo y rogaba a dios que no se las haya roto.

\- Es que no lo entiendo la verdad. - Chris se tocó el labio, pero no sangraba solo estaba algo hinchado.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? - le dice mirándolo apenas por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Por qué no te caigo bien?… tú no eres un huérfano, como Kevin y Alan, ellos vivían conmigo, eran los preferidos de la Superiora… y no nos llevábamos bien, ¿Pero tú? Tú tienes padres, hermanos… por qué odiarnos, acosarnos como ellos lo hacían. – Christian lo miró y se vio atrapado por su propio reflejo en los ojos ajenos, parpadeó sorprendido por la trasparencia de estos.

\- Tú hiciste arrestar a la madre superiora, mis amigos la querían. – protestó.

\- La querían porque jamás los hizo arrodillarse sobre maíz caliente o les pegaba en las palmas con una paleta. - le contestó rápido y con furia, Steve se lo quedo mirando como si el no supiera eso, y volvió a sentarse.

\- ¿En serio les hacía eso? - preguntó acomodándose mejor.

\- Si, desde pequeños, Kevin y Alan no nos creían y nos pegaban también, la monja del demonio nos decía mentirosos enfrente de todos, y nos ponía en un armario por un par de horas. Jared cuando era niño le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, a un hombre que salía de las sombras, y gritaba por horas allí adentro… - los recuerdos llegaron a él sin pensarlo y los dijo sin meditar, se limpió la nariz al notar que le caía sangre.

\- Yo... no sabía eso. - Steve miró el piso, la vergüenza inundando su persona, sabiendo las cosas que le hizo a Jared y a Christian secundando a sus amigos.

\- No, ni ellos, para muchos, aquellos que no estuvieron en la mira de la Superiora eso es todo mentira, para la otra mitad del orfanato era la realidad de todos lodos días. - Christian sacudió la cabeza no sabía porque estaba diciendo todo eso. – Será mejor que me vaya antes de que Jensen me vea en estas fachas. - dijo levantándose y viendo por donde dejo su mochila.

\- Espera. - Christian se dio vuelta y lo miró, el rubio estaba tendiéndole la mano. – Me ayudas no puedo levantarme… - el castaño lo miró de reojo analizándolo, preguntándose si le habrá roto algo al pelear.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó y lo tomó de la mano tirando de él, Steve hizo una mueca de dolor y se rodeó las costillas con ambos brazos.

\- Creo que solo está resentido… - Christian ladeó al cabeza y le levantó la remera sorprendiendo a Steve.

\- ¿¡Qué haces… !?- los dedos caminaron por sus costados presionando las costillas pero Steve no se dobló, toco del otro lado y nada.

\- Vas a estar bien, no se rompieron. - Steve observó el semblante serio de Christian hasta que éste solo se apartó y fue a buscar su mochila, entonces se miró el vientre azorado.

\- Menos mal…- sonrió apenas y apretó los labios.

 

############


	3. Chapter 3

                                

 

 

Podía ver a su hermano adaptarse a eso fácilmente, Christian amaba la libertad que tenía ahora, se lo veía menos enojado y más dispuesto a hacer todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa, incluso él se llevaba los libros que más le gustaban y podía leerlos de un capitulo a la vez, o usar el ordenador de Jensen, cocinar se había vuelto una aventura desastrosa para él, pero aun así le divierte.

 

Christian generalmente tiene que apartarlo de donde está haciendo desastre, limpiar y ponerse a cocinar el, porque la harina con Jared simplemente no quiere quedarse en su sitio, de hecho, ningún ingrediente lo hace, Christian le acusa de que cuando ya no vivan en la misma casa se morirá de hambre por inepto, y Jared siempre le contesta que para eso está el teléfono. Se ríen mucho, y Jensen les mira intensamente cuando los encuentra haciendo esas cosas, pero el bibliotecario no opina, solo calla y se mete a su habitación, o se sienta en los sillones a leer el diario con su café antes de hacer la cena, o dejar que Christian la haga.

 

Las semanas de vacaciones de invierno estaban próximas, y si no estuviera viéndolo con sus propios ojos Jared no creería como es que Christian esta tan estresado por armar la casa para las fiestas. O como esta de enfocado en cocinar el mejor pavo del mundo, a veces piensa que algo más le pasa, claro que son solo tres y el pavo seria como el doble de comida de lo que se prepara para esas fiestas, por lo que abandona la idea, pero eso no quita que quiera dar lo mejor de sí para que la primera navidad de sus vidas sea la mejor de todas.

 

Jensen les había dado una chequera con más de cinco mil dólares a cada uno cuando empezó a caer nieve, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro por qué, pero ya era noviembre y aún estaban mirando las chequeras desde unas semanas atrás. Según les dijo Jensen quería que se compren ropa de invierno, o todo un guardarropa nuevo para no estar viéndolos siempre con las mismas ropas que las monjas les conseguían.

 

Y lo hicieron, claro que, con tanto dinero tenían cierta reticencia, que ni ellos sabían que podían tener, primero no sabían que ropas les gustaban o no, siempre se pusieron las que les daban sin siquiera objetar, por lo que después de comprarse ropa interior nueva, unos abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes, (a los cuales Christian le corto los dedos), aún tenían demasiado dinero en sus chequeras.

 

Y conociendo a su hermano ya sabía dónde lo invertiría.

 

Las prácticas de cena de navidad empezaron a hacerse una vez por semana, Christian preparaba un pavo pequeño o pollo relleno, con puré de papas, garbanzos, zanahorias y otras cosas más, sin descartar los dulces, como la tarta de frutas y los muffins de chocolate con frambuesas.

 

Jared había subido de peso esos meses compensando la altura que ya tenía, pero se vio sorprendido cuando puedo mirar como Christian se peleaba con Jensen por unas tostadas. Jensen frunció el ceño esa mañana reclamando que podía hacer más, que no se coma las suyas y Christian protestando ¿por qué no podía compartir con él si tenía cuatro tostadas? que el prepararía más si se quedaba con hambre.

 

Los miró un rato con sus manos en el frio mármol viendo como discutían por unas tostadas, pasó su lengua por un labio y siguió mirándolos, Jensen se comportaba normal cuando peleaba con Chris, o es que parecía ser él mismo, demostrando que simplemente le molestaba que le sacaran su comida del plato, y Christian insistiendo en que eran familia y tenían que compartir todo.

 

Jensen achicó los ojos y le dio el plato entero con las tostadas callándolo, se levantó de la silla tomó la horma de pan y puso más pan en la tostadora. Era la primera interacción que tuvieron desde que estaban allí, Christian le sonríe untando miel en el pan y bebiendo su café con una expresión de satisfacción que Jared aun no creía, había hecho todo eso a propósito solo para sacar a Jensen de sus casillas.

 

\- ¿Jared quieres tostadas también? - preguntó de la nada Jensen volteando a mirarlo.

\- Si, gracias. - Jared se sentó en el otro banco donde podía mirar a su hermano y a Jensen cas de frente.

\- ¿Vamos a comprar luces hoy? - preguntó Christian con la boca llena y con algo de miel escurriéndosele de la boca.

\- ¿Luces? - inquirió Jared apartando el cabello de su ojos, y Jensen lo miró directo a los ojos por un instante.

\- ¿Luces? - repitió el adulto en ese desayuno.

\- Sí. Decoraré la puerta y las ventanas, y algunas cosas aquí adentro. – Chris no estaba pidiéndole permiso y Jared sintió como transpiraba su espalda al ver la intensa mirada de Jensen clavada en Christian.

\- Por las fiestas…- acoto él. E iba a preguntar si podían.

\- No… exageren con las luces… digo que no sean esas enormes que no te dejan dormir de noche por todo lo que iluminan.

\- Yo vi unas pequeñitas que me gustaron mucho son así como mágicas. – acotó Chris emocionado y ambos lo miraron, Jared se encogió de hombros de nuevo y bebió su chocolate el cual Jensen le había hecho sin preguntarle, pero que venía tomando desde hacía unas semanas.

\- Yo solo no quiero que mi casa parezca una feria, es lo único que digo…- Jensen alzó la taza empinando lo último de su desayuno.

\- ¿Te vas? - preguntó Christian al verlo un sábado terminar tan apurado su taza.

\- Si, ayer llegó un cargamento de libros nuevos y viejos, y no quiero que me saquen los ejemplares que van en mi sección. – Jensen explicó y subió para ponerse su traje.

\- Es un adicto al trabajo al final. – comentó Christian.

\- ¿Me parece a mí o te estas poniendo obsesivo con las fiestas? - preguntó Jared mordiendo la porcelana de su taza al hacerlo.

\- No es obsesión Jared, es la primera fiesta importante después de ser adoptados, en una casa con comida de verdad.

-Las monjas nos daban comida de verdad… - dijo y Christian lo miró enojado.

\- ¡Nos daban una porción de las sobras que ellas comían para las fiestas, ponían la mesa muy lejos de nosotros y repartían lo que ellas creían que debíamos comer y nada más! Un asco, pero ahora va a ser todo diferente, Jensen nos hace la vida diferente, y voy a aprovechar cada instante. - le dice poniendo más miel en su pan y mordiéndolo con ganas.

 

Jared sonrió divertido y siguió desayunando, el bibliotecario no tardó en bajar ya vestido poniéndose su abrigo de pana, ellos sentados en la estancia lo miraron y Christian codeó a Jared, a lo que Jensen los miró de reojo.

 

\- Qué…- preguntó el bibliotecario y Jared se levantó, caminó hasta un mueble donde desapareció de su vista unos segundos.

\- Te compramos esto…- Jensen mira las manos de Jared y a Jared, y luego a Christian.

\- Yo tengo bufanda… y guantes…- le muestra el juego que tiene del mismo color que el traje gris, traga al decirlo, le cuesta tragar y respira apenas, pero mira a Jared de nuevo.

\- Lo sabemos, pero estos nos gustaron y… no es gris, bueno, creímos que te quedarían bien. - Jared tomó la bufanda la estiró y se acercó más a él colocándosela al cuello, haciendo unos dobleces y dejándola abultada al frente, y poniendo los guantes de color verde intenso igual que la bufanda en manos de Jensen.

\- Gracias…- murmuró bajito, Jared alzó un poco su mirada tricolor sonriéndole, y él podía sentir como las rodillas se le aflojaban.

\- Ejemm… conste que a mí también me gustaron y son de mi parte también. – Chris se acercó a los dos sin ser siquiera notado, pero sabía que debía cortar ese momento.

\- Gracias Christian, Jared, debo irme, adiós.

\- Chau… - dijeron los dos al unísono y Jared se giró para empujar a su hermano.

\- Podrías ser menos… -

\- Qué. ¿Entrometido? Conste que les vi mirarse con cariño y sabes que no pueden hacer nada al respecto. – le comentó jocosamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Ya sé… pero, me gusta que me mire, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. – se dejó caer en el sillón y Christian puso sus piernas en su regazo y se recostó en los almohadones.

\- Jared vives con él. – protestó.

\- Sí, pero no me miraba a los ojos, eso quería decir. – Jared aun sentía un calorcito recorrerle el cuerpo poniéndolo contento.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos a hacer las compras. – saltó de repente y caminó a las escaleras siendo seguido más perezosamente por su hermano.

 

Jensen escondido dentro de su auto y de camino a la biblioteca suspiró extensamente, con una de su manos en la esponjosa bufanda verde, las hebras eran gruesas y esponjosas tan suaves acariciando su cuello y mejillas, hacía mucho frio, pero él solo podía pensar en esos ojos claros con manchas castañas y verdes hablándole suavemente, Jared y Christian habían pensado en el durante algún momento del día al comprarle eso.

 

Llegó a su biblioteca como por arte de magia, Ralf uno de los viejos empleados de allí le golpeó el vidrio del auto, él no se percató de que ya había estacionado y todo, sólo quería tocar esa bufanda un poco más.

 

\- ¿Estás bien Jensen? - la voz áspera y añeja resonó del otro lado del cristal, el asintió para salir del auto rápidamente.

-Si, si aún estoy dormido…-

\- ¿No pudiste dormir? –

\- No, no, solo… me quede pensando en cómo es mi vida ahora y aun no me lo creo. - comentó al pasar, caminando junto al hombre más bajo que él y de cabellos plateados.

\- Los hijos son así. Más si no tienes tiempo a adaptarte a ello. – el hombre se rio y el miró como los ojos celestes eran cubiertos por la fina piel de su parpados dándole un aspecto soñador.

\- Creo que si…- cortó la conversación al abrir la puerta para Ralf.

\- Ese color me gusta, es mejor que todo el gris que usas. - el hombre volvió a reír sacándose una bufanda de muchos colores diferentes y demasiado larga para él. – ésta me la hizo mi nieta…- comenta cuando el grupo ya está en el salón y los saludan efusivamente, todos rodeando las cajas de libros como si fuera el día de pago.

 

Más de doscientos ejemplares le tocaron para su sección, estaba feliz, la mitad de ellos necesitaban restauración y eso le daría trabajo por varios meses, volvió a casa al medio día, la acera ya no tenía nieve, ni hielo y miró como las luces en la puerta eran pequeñas y de color rojo y verde, suspiró, al menos aun no las habían colocado en las ventanas.

 

Decir que el corazón no lo bombeaba expectante acerca de lo que encontraría, seria mentir, todo ese tiempo las luces de su casa estaban prendidas, había movimiento y cuando entraba el aroma de algo rico bailaba en el aire, como ahora, el anticipo de una comida casera caliente no lo tenía desde que era un niño, aunque en esas épocas no le prestaba tanta atención.

 

\- Ya volví… - dijo, Christian estaba cocinando enérgicamente con un delantal rojo puesto que decía: “Esta es mi Navidad”. Quiso reírse, pero no le dio tiempo.

\- Bienvenido a casa. – le dijo. Su corazón aun saltaba, miró a todos lados buscando a Jared rondar por allí pero no estaba. - ¿Y Jared? - preguntó.

\- Me olvidé unas bolsas de la compra en el negocio y Jared fue a buscarlas, me retrasé por limpiar la vereda. – Christian tenia uno de sus cuchillos favoritos en la mano, y eso le causó impresión.

\- Necesitas ayuda… - Christian alzó la mirada.

\- Si - le contestó - ¿Podrías cortar esto y esto, mientras frio la cebolla? - Jensen asintió, sacándose el saco y la bufanda, arrojándolas a los sofás que no tenían tan lejos.

 

Se centraron en hacer una salsa mientras la carne se cocinaba en el horno, para cuando Jared llegó Jensen y Christian estaban sosteniendo la salsera sobre la carne y la bañaban en ella, el almuerzo tardó un poco más en cocinarse, pero los tres terminaron por degustar todo allí mismo en la cocina, comentando, y diferenciando los sabores de los cuales Christian estaba experimentando tanto últimamente.

 

La bruma de la normalidad pegando bofetadas invisibles a Jensen en cada respuesta de Christian y Jared, tratándolo con familiaridad, siendo amables y ocupándose de él también al preguntar por los ejemplares que le trajeron o si alguno era interesante, él comentó el trabajo que le daría guardarlos y restaurarlos, y ellos ya no querían saber todo el proceso, y esto le causó gracia.

 

El colegio iba bien y pronto tendrían sus vacaciones de invierno en puerta, los platos se llenaron de jabón en sus manos, los cuchillos que alguna vez usó para uno o dos de sus trabajos no desencajaban de la vida normal, y casi podía sentirse orgulloso de que una parte de lo que él era antes podía adaptarse a eso que tenía ahora, dándole las esperanzas de que el también podría hacerlo.

 

\- ¡Voy al sótano! - dijo en el aire casi canturreando para que sepan que estaría fuera de servicio por un rato.

\- ¡Ok! - respondieron desde diferentes partes de la casa los dos adolescentes.

 

Bajó en la oscuridad de las escaleras sonriendo, su estómago se sentía algo estrecho por la manera en la que comió pero la sensación deliciosa de la comida aún permanecía en él, Christian realmente estaba convirtiéndose en un excelente cocinero.

 

Metió el código de acceso en el identificador y su huella junto a la segunda puerta del sótano al final de la escalera, la puerta hizo algunos sonidos y se deslizó a un costado automáticamente, dejándolo sumergirse en la oscuridad que extrañaba a veces.

 

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, inició el sistema y puso a funcionar diferentes programas, la necesidad de saber cada tanto si el mundo del que salió estaba buscándolo, o rastreando su paradero, era algo que activaba mucho su ansiedad, claro que desde hacía mucho que no pasaba, y no creía que pasase, nadie le conocía de nada.

 

Pero ser precavido con ello estaba bien, el sótano era aprueba de ruidos, tenía su propio purificador de aire y de agua, había suministros para vivir allí por un año si era necesario, sus armas y su traje estaban allí, había días en los que entrenaba su cuerpo mientras esperaba los resultados de los computadores. Otro solo admiraba sus armas y reflexionaba en como las había utilizado.

 

Todos los días se cuestiona si debería decirle a Jared sobre sus padres, pero él sabe que no lo entenderá, y prefiere reparar el error cuidándole… Hace una sola semana que ha dejado de tomar tanta medicación, porque se siente más seguro con su decisión, además de que, el ver a Jared tan feliz todos los días le hace sentirse tan tranquilo en su compañía, sin contar que Christian es un excelente cable a tierra para ambos.

 

El silencio lo inunda de paz en esos momentos, una alerta le hace abrir los ojos, pero solo es un aviso de que la red está limpia y que nadie ha indagado por el en ningún nivel. Borra todas las líneas por donde se introdujo al sistema sin dejar huellas, y apaga el equipo desenchufándolo para que nadie encuentre el computador tampoco.

 

Christian no podía ver que el día de vacaciones llegase. Faltaba una semana y media y simplemente ya quería que pasase, ansioso y alegre, siempre miró las casas ajenas disfrutar de sus navidades desde fuera, deseando la familia y las luces, y un árbol donde desayunar la mañana de Navidad, y él lo quería ¡ya! Pero aún tenían escuela, tareas y cosas por entregar. Jared paseaba despreocupado por los pasillos y lo saludaba al pasar, los días de custodiarlo habían quedado en el pasado y era un enorme respiro, él vivía tenso debido a ello. Steve pasó con el equipo de atletismo ya que también corría los cien metros largos, él con una hora libre por delante no sabía qué hacer, un faltaba para el almuerzo y los alumnos iban y venían.

 

Tanta tranquilidad debería ser un crimen, pensaba, mientras en a cinco minutos de irse a casa Jared le manda un mensaje de texto diciendo que ira a la librería “por más libros de Anne Rice, que no lo esperara” y él solo, responde con un “Ok” el mensaje, el timbre suena y cree que podría ir a molestar de nuevo al mecánico de la calle Madison, y pedirle que lo tome de ayudante.

 

Caminan un buen rato, alejándose del centro del pueblo, está cada vez más frio, pero bueno, solo mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y camina un poco más cuando ve el cartel del local. Se apresura pensando que está abierto, la cortina metálica está abierta y un Mustang estaba tomando aire después de que lo pintaran, aun con los papeles en los vidrios y los parachoques. Mirar la belleza de las líneas aumenta su alegría, cuando al levantar la mirada una espalda encorvada sobre el mostrador, le llamó la atención.

 

\- ¿Hola, está Barren? - preguntó y se asombró al ver como Steve era el chico encorvado sobre el mostrador, su cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros moviéndose con él.

\- ¿Christian? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó acercándose al mostrador.

\- Mi papa es el dueño, Barren…- le dice como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Tu papá? No puede ser… - le dice incrédulo soltando la mochila sus pies, miró hacia afuera metiendo sus dedos en su cabello.

\- Si puede ser, rubio ojos celestes barba espesa… es mi papá. - le dice mirándolo como mira hacia afuera y poco después vuelve a él.

\- Ok... si por qué no… ¿Está él? –

\- No, se fue por piezas para este auto… ¿Para qué lo quieres? - pregunta haciendo una mueca y cerrando su libro con la libreta y la lapicera dentro.

\- Ok... me voy entonces…- dice subiendo la mochila al hombro.

\- Oye…- Steve lo llama y él se da la vuelta.

\- Qué… –

\- Yo quería… pedirte disculpas, por todo, tu sabes…- Steve se frota las manos con la parte trasera de sus pantalones de jean, el suéter verde sobre su cuerpo parecía delgado.

\- Bien... ¿Gracias? No sé qué responder a eso, lo siento. - Steve da unos pasos hacia él haciendo un gesto indeciso.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

\- Adelante… qué quieres saber… –

\- Tú y Jared… cómo es que los adoptaron juntos si son pareja… - Chris abre los ojos y agacha la cabeza un poco por la impresión que le dio la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo? Jared no es más que mi hermano. - le dice y suelta la mochila para da un paso a delante entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Quién te dijo eso? – le gruño en plena cara.

\- Uhm nadie, yo supuse, como andan siempre juntos para todos lados, bueno los chicos también lo pensaban, y yo… -

\- ¡Solo eres otro idiota que no tiene idea de nada, y piensa estupideces! - Steve alza las manos porque no quería pelear.

\- Lo siento, no te enfades… - El sonido de una camioneta Ford les hace dar la vuelta repentinamente, Steve lo sujeta del brazo y lo mete en un armario.

 

Chris esta por protestar, pero Steve le cubre la boca con la mano, Christian lo mira enfadado pero el portazo del auto afuera es suficientemente fuerte para que preste atención a los sonidos, el caminar pesado y los gritos llamando al padre de Steve le hacen fruncir el ceño. Steve tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lo siente asustado y está moviendo unas latas de aceite detrás de él, por lo que lo sujeta con ambas manos de la cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo para que deje de balancearse.

 

El rubio abre los ojos en ese momento, su mano aun esta sobre la boca de Chris, y los gritos siguen afuera, el hombre tira algunas cosas y golpea el mostrador, cuando al fin se cansa de despotricar contra el vacío se monta en su coche y se va. Steve suelta el aire retenido con fiereza, deslizando su mano de la boca ajena hasta el pecho entonces se da cuenta de que están demasiado cerca y alza rápidamente la mirada.

 

\- Mejor salgamos. - Chris no se mueve ni le deja moverse tampoco, sus ojos fijos e inmóviles escrutando al rubio que tanto tiempo creyó era otra persona diferente.

\- ¿Quién era ese? - preguntó y Steve puso ambas manos un su pecho moviendo los dedos apenas, Chris aguantó la leve cosquilla que sintió de ellos, cuando Steve se percató de lo que hacía se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que los ojos azules le miraban fijamente pero no puede dejar de mirarlos, sintiéndose tan raro.

\- Es mi tío… está enfadado con mi papá, y cuando no lo encuentra se la agarra conmigo o con mi madre…- murmuró, Christian mira hacia afuera y abre la puerta para salir cuando ya no lo ve.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta, ambos son de la misma altura y tiene la misma complexión física, pero Christian nunca le había mirado desde tan cerca.

\- Si…- sus zapatillas chocan, pero permanecen allí, Christian sintiendo con su cuerpo al otro chico y esto hace que su temperatura suba.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto si Jared está revoloteando a mi alrededor, o no? - Steve aludido le mira asustado, porque ni él sabe que está sintiendo, jamás había estado tan cerca de Christian, no de esa manera, da unos pasos atrás y sale del armario escondido detrás de una cortina de tela.

\- Ya te dije, pensaba que ustedes dos estaban saliendo. - espeta rápidamente tapando el agujero en la madera del mostrador y las cosas tiradas del otro lado.

\- ¿Y eso te molestaba? - Chris lo sigue mirando cómo se pone a arreglar el lugar, la voladura en el auto recién pintado roba un momento de su atención.

\- ¿Qué? No… – le espeta a la defensiva.

\- ¿No? – le vuelve a mirar firmemente notando lo nervioso que se pone el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? - le dice poniendo las herramientas y las partes pequeñas de auto en otro lado, ya que el mostrador esta arruinado.

\- Yo… no lo sé… - Christian mira el suelo buscando su mochila, da un giro y no la ve hasta que Steve la levanta de atrás del mostrador y la pone encima del mismo - Oye… - dice Chris. - Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros los golpes, el acoso, no guardo rencores inútiles, Jared creo que ni siquiera ha pensado en ello tampoco, lo lamentas, y esta genial que sepas ver tus errores…- Christian está intentando expresarse lo mejor que puede cuando en un solo movimiento Steve está presionando sus labios contra suyos.

 

Fugaz fue la acción dejándolo pasmado, parpadea rápidamente para entender qué demonios pasó, Steve ni siquiera estaba de frente a él, estaba de lado con latas de grasa de palanca de cambios en la mano, y al levantar la mirada el terror en los ojos del rubio le quitaron el otro poco de aire que conservaba en los pulmones. El chico suelta las latas y sale corriendo por una de las puerta laterales, con el corazón en la boca, deja la mochila allí y sale corriendo tras él.

 

Lo corre entre los autos que están almacenados atrás del local, por un momento creía que se le escaparía cuando Steve dobla tras un Cadillac oxidado y el pasillo está bloqueado con una camioneta, lo toma de los brazos y lo pone contra un Buick Super en estado de restauración, de color azul profundo y hermosos interiores de cuero blanco. Pero su atención estaba en los ojos claros que no querían mirarle.

 

Steve está balbuceando algo que no logra distinguir, pero se le acerca todo lo que puede callándolo, la impresión de haber tenido un primer beso tan superficial y pequeño, activó neuronas que no sabía que tenía para usar, Steve le miró asustado, nervioso, solo que el ladea su cabeza y se acerca observando en el rostro del rubio, que no puede evitarle.

 

Cerrando sus ojos a la espera de la caricia de los labios ajenos, a tener un mejor primer beso que lo que Steve pensó que le sería suficiente, cuando al fin llegó lo suficientemente cerca, el aliento caliente del atleta le embriago los sentidos, presionando sus bocas juntas, Steve tomó una sonora inspiración, sus manos fueron cayendo lentamente del agarre que mantenía sobre los brazos de Steve y este a su vez subía sus manos de su pecho a su cuello acompañando el beso un poco torpe, pero que mantenía a la intensidad de probar la boca de alguien más por primera vez, los labios se sentían tiernos y húmedos, agitados respiraron en la boca de los dos antes de separarse y mirarse a los ojos, Christian miraba su rostro y el rojo de su piel, y en un lento movimiento quito el cabello rubio que se interponía

 

-¿No estás enojado…?- preguntó Steve.

\- Por qué habría de estarlo…- Chris bajó un poco su cabeza para tomar a Steve entre sus brazos y levantarlo del suelo.

\- Chris…- el rubio estaba tan confundido como él, y lo fue bajando poco a poco.

\- No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero eso me gustó… no quiero parecer patético pero… ¿Fue tu primer beso también? ¿O solo fui yo el que se emocionó? - Steve parpadeó sorprendido por la naturalidad con que lo tomaba el otro, cuando el grito de su padre se escuchó en la tienda.

\- ¡STEVE! ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ! – Steve tiró de su chaqueta y los dos corrieron donde su padre llamaba.

 

########

 

El primer día de vacaciones de invierno Christian los arrastra a cenar afuera y al cine, le gusta dejarse llevar por el chico, todos los malos conceptos de él antes de adoptarlo y todo lo que le murmuraron sobre el adolescente era completamente infundado, Christian era un chico bueno y emprendedor, sin malicia, que sólo cuidaba ferozmente la única familia que él consideraba así: Jared.

 

Le asombraba el entusiasmo, a Jensen le gusta ver que usa el dinero que le dio para hacer las cosas que más le gustan, como comprarse una grúa de motor y un motor el cual descansa en la cochera de la casa, y que le habla de los problemas que tiene con las piezas o le consulta que libros podría elegir, Christian le hablaba de todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

 

El escuchaba y le respondía, y observaba como el chico animaba a Jared a conversar también, a veces creía que estaba enseñándole a socializar, parpadeaba por algunos comentarios o palabras enfocadas directamente al chico, que le costaba incorporarse a la conversación, y el miraba como Christian siempre parecía saber cómo llevarlo hasta hacerlo sonreír… Jensen quedaba sombrado por los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas, y el color que tomaban.

 

La cena se había transformado en este asombroso evento, Jared terminando de hablar sobre los libros que se compró y el mueble que consiguió por internet para ellos ya que empezaban a apilarse en el piso, Jensen se sorprendió con esto, era algo que no sabía, a diferencia de Christian, Jared contaba muy poco de lo que hacía o si necesitaba algo para el colegio, o para sí mismo.

 

Estaba a punto de preguntar que más necesitaba, con la ansiedad apretando sus pulmones por atreverse a interesarse directamente por él, cuando un camarero interrumpió la animada charla, con una cámara en las manos pregunto si querían una fotografía.

Christian soltó la servilleta a un lado del plato y se levantó para ponerse junto a Jensen y animando a Jared a hacer lo mismo con gestos rápidos de su mano, Jensen respira con dificultad, Jared se ve bien con su camisa a rayas y su suéter azul oscuro, camina hasta apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla y posar para la fotografía.

 

El flash le produce angustia, es una foto que tiene un destino incierto, y su mente se pierde en que deberá colarse a la base de datos del lugar si es que la tiene, o solo a su computadora y ver dónde es que terminó la versión digitalizada de su fotografía. Hasta que ve a Christian orquestar algo, sus oídos se destapan, ve que le dice que ponga los codos en la mesa y se le acerque, el hombre se posiciona para sacar otra foto desde el hombro de Jared en primer lugar mirando hacia la cámara, en segundo término Chris y más allá Jensen cerrando un semicírculo, una especie de escalera con los tres en el cuadro.

 

La vergüenza de Jared está en todo su rostro y no deja de sonreír con sus dientes apretados, dos segundos después están retirando los platos de la mesa, y poniendo postres de chocolate con helado de almendras.

 

Los ojos de Jensen siguen deslumbrados ante la realidad, por estar viviendo algo así, cuando estaban terminado el postre le trajeron las fotos presentadas en un cartón color crema con bordes dorados y al abrirlo las dos fotos estaban enganchadas por las puntas. Se las quedó mirando un segundo hasta que Christian se las pidió, y se las entregó agradeciendo al camarero que retiraba el plato del postre de la mesa, Jared se encimó a Christian y él se quedó mirando esa imagen, Jared tenia esta infinita confianza con su hermano que le asombraba, que las únicas veces que lo veía cómodo con alguien era con Christian.

 

Se preguntaba si en algún momento él se sentiría así con el también, si se animaría a recargarse en su espalda para mirar algo por sobre su hombro… el camarero le acercó la cuenta, pero alzó su mano aludido para tomar el papel de la charola plateada cuando Christian se abalanzó sobre ella. El camarero y él se sorprendieron de la energía y de su voz diciendo que el pagaba todo. El camarero le miró a los ojos como si sospechara algo, y Jensen le murmuró que no se preocupara, que él le había dado chequeras a su nombre, el hombre entrado en años miró a los chicos juntos escribiendo y corrigiéndose al poner el monto en la chequera, y él sonrió divertido ante la escena, y espero a que le dieran el cheque al camarero.

 

No le pareció mal la reacción del camarero, Christian era muy joven para tener el dinero que pagaba la cena, no era un restorán común después de todo, pero él puede secundar las cosas que hace con el dinero al menos, pensaba en ello al retirarse a la entrada y mientras se colocaban los abrigos, antes de salir.

 

La película no la elige el, ¿cómo podría?, tiene años y años casi más de dos décadas sin ir al cine, su última película fue E.T. y no cree estar calificado para ello, cuando está mirando la cartelera con Jared a su lado, Christian vuelve con las entradas y los toma del brazo a ambos porque está por empezar, y aun quiere comprar dulces.

 

La oscuridad de sala lo relaja, siempre ha tenido ese toque en su persona. Christian está a su izquierda abriendo los caramelos, y pasándole a Jared algunos para intercambiárselos por lo de frambuesa que compró su hermano, en un solo movimiento pasa sobre su cuerpo y lo hace parte de la disputa de quien tiene más o menos, y el pregunta por qué eligieron esos caramelos si quieren los del otro.

 

Cuando la pantalla empieza a mostrar los títulos de presentación la transacción termina, y se quedan callados, dándole pie a tratar de acomodarse en los apoyabrazos, entonces choca con la bebida de ambos, pero solo Jared mueve su vaso al otro lado para no incordiarlo; la presentación es asombrosa, los colores, las tomas, las peleas y las explosiones, los edificios gubernamentales donde están pasando la película del Capitán América junto al hombre del parche en el ojo, le recuerda a los lugares que ha visitado.

 

Y el asombro lo inunda por cómo se siente demasiado identificado con la Viuda Negra, su abstracción llega hasta el ataque directo del Soldado de Invierno… porque Jared se recarga en su hombro y vuelve a la realidad demasiado rápido, volteando a ver la forma del cabello de Jared reposando en su saco, es involuntario, tal vez, mover un poco el brazo, podría tomarse como que no quiere que esté allí, pero… en realidad no sabe si está soñando, o no.

 

Jared se separa de él por esto, por el movimiento que hizo con el brazo, y le mira, se pone derecho en su asiento, azorado. El vuelve a mirar la pantalla con una culpa aplastante, respira, pero de algo se perdió en la trama y no entiende bien de qué va la película… Entonces Christian le da un codazo repentino, y ve como el azul de los ojos destella con el fuego de la pantalla, hay gestos y palabras dichas en mímica que apuntan a Jared.

 

Pero él vuelve a mirar la pantalla escuchando el bufido del ojiazul a modo de molestia. Es cierto que Christian sabe lo que él siente por Jared y viceversa, pero no puede ser que Christian esté orquestando todo esto como una cita encubierta, como “salida familiar” ¿o sí?

 

Una enorme ficha de ajedrez cae sobre el en su cabeza y se siente hackeado. Poniéndose nervioso automáticamente, pero aún está a oscuras y estira su mano derecha con el poco valor que tiene en el cuerpo, repitiéndose que no debe, pero que lo necesita, aunque sea efímero el momento, aunque alguien les vea. Sus dedos chocan con el muslo de Jared y este salta al no esperarse el leve toque, pero se queda quieto esperando la razón de ello o la intención, Jensen arrastra las yemas de sus dedos hasta que da con la muñeca del adolescente y la rodea con sus largos dedos, intentando mantener la respiración a ritmo normal.

 

Coloca la mano de Jared sobre el apoyabrazos acariciándola hasta que ésta se gira y el puede sentir los dedos más delgados en su mano hasta entrelazarlos, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de las luces de la pantalla. Jared le mira, lo sabe, puede sentirlo en la piel y en cómo sus propias mejillas arden, parece tonto, pero su vida había cambiado tan pronto y tan rápido que jamás tuvo algo así como una cita, como ir al cine con alguien que le guste, y solo tomarse de las manos.

 

Está nervioso y sus manos deben estar sudando, pensando que está siendo algo incómodo para Jared, de pronto éste se recuesta en su brazo y cuando voltea a ver, su mejilla choca con el suave cabello. Él puede olerlo al estar tan cerca, cerrando los ojos un poco, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él unos instantes al menos, y repentinamente como todo lo que pasa últimamente en su vida Christian le da otro codazo y le pone en su mano libre unos caramelos, él lo mira en la oscuridad, su ojos están viéndolo directamente, pero el chico solo mete más caramelos en su boca y sigue mirando la película.

 

Demonios, el sí planeo todo eso.

 

Pero lejos de enojarse, o verse manipulado por un chico de dieciséis años, solo come los caramelos y acaricia la mano de Jared en la suya con tranquilidad.

 

Llegan a casa unas horas después, riéndose, hablando de la película, subiendo las escaleras después de cerrar la puerta de entrada, despidiéndose en el piso superior para cada uno entrar en sus habitaciones.

 

Jensen se saca la corbata y los zapatos, pensando con tranquilidad la manera en que le gusta ese chiquillo, en cómo se sorprende con sus gestos tan dulces, como sus reacciones, Christian sabe por lo que están pasando al estar viviendo juntos, el intentando no fraternizar con Jared para no tentarse, o no desviar el curso de su paternidad para con ellos… ¡y él va y hace esto! aun podía sentir la mano de Jared en la suya y en sus hombros, el peso de su cuerpo.

 

No estaba seguro de que hacer en la mañana, por un lado se moría de ganas de ir a la habitación de Jared y abrazarlo fuertemente para decirle buenas noches, y por otro lado quería poder mirarlo a la cara en la mañana, y que las cosas no se sientan raras.

 

Se desvistió como siempre y se puso su piyama, sacó los almohadones de adorno que tenía abriéndola para meterse dentro cuando escucho como la manija de su puerta giro, y al voltear terminó sentado en la superficie del colchón, parpadeó al ver a Jared entrar como si estuviera en puntillas, sus miradas conectándose antes de que volteara para cerrar la puerta.

 

\- Ja… Jared. - estaba pasmado, verlo allí con los pantalones piyama negros con el escudo de Star Wars en dorado y la camiseta celeste gastada.

\- Quiero hablarte si no es problema. - Jensen cerró su boca, trago y asintió mientras el chico caminaba hasta él.

\- Si… dime...- consiguió decir unos segundos después, tratando de ponerse en el papel de padre, viendo como Jared se sentaba en la cama con su rodilla flexionada hacia él.

\- Me gustas, creo que ya lo sabes, creo que te lo dije el día que me enteré que me adoptarías, y me gustaría pensar que es recíproco. - el frio hielo no se compara con el escalofrío que tuvo Jensen descendiendo tortuosamente por la espina, con esas palabras.

\- Jared…- intentó encontrarse la voz, trastabillando al final. – Si es por lo de hace rato… - volvió a aclararse la voz, pretendiendo negar que no estuvo bien, pero Jared lo detuvo.

\- Yo ya tengo algo decidido Jensen y quiero que lo sepas. - Jared le cortó tomando la mano que en el aire se había alzado para detener sus intenciones, y el rubio solo puedo mirar cómo era sostenida por las del adolescente.

\- Me gustas, demasiado, así como… no creo que tenga una medida… pero lo que quiero que sepas que es que también me gusta esta familia que hacemos los tres juntos, y si cuando esté en la universidad aun siento esto, yo haré lo que sea para que me mires solo a mí, y a nadie más que a mí. - Jared da vuelta su mano y acaricia su palma, sus mejillas estaban de un rojo furioso, pero no se estaba escaqueando en sus palabras, y su corazón no dejaba de dar tumbos involuntarios a mitad de su pecho.

\- ¿Eh? - Jensen soltó el aire, su pecho se veía subir y bajar apresurado, sus ojos redondos enmarcados por las pestañas largas incapaces de perderle de vista, hicieron sonreír muy grande a Jared.

\- Que cuando cumpla los dieciocho, y como creo que esto que siento no se desvanecerá, voy a ir por ti… - Jared parecía que tenía que sintetizar para que le entendiera, pero la reacción de Jensen se estaba grabando en su mente como lo mejor de su vida hasta ahora.

\- Jared… tú, yo... soy un viejo, comparado contigo, y lo seré más, cuando tengas… dieciocho. - Jared le cortó cuando le dio un beso en la mano, estaba asombrado y no creyó que sus palabras lo desalentaran ni un poco.

\- No me importa, por ahora seguirás siendo mi padre, pero no para siempre…- Jared le suelta y camina a la puerta abriéndola de la misma manera, guardando tanto silencio como puede.

 

Su agitación no cesa incluso cuando Jared hace unos veinte minutos que salió de su cuarto, mete una pierna dentro de las mantas y luego otra, cubriéndose sin poder parpadear, siente culpa y siente que no podrá escapar de él nunca, ni de lo que siente, ni de las dulces palabras de esperanza que guarda Jared para con él.  
Se duerme con la sensación de hormigueo en la piel, con la tensión apremiante diciéndole que Jared puede entrar allí en cualquier momento, sin que él pueda decirle que no, que no podría jamás negarle nada, por más que él intente hacer lo correcto.

 

####

 

Lo días pasan y ellos siguen siendo una familia animada, con los chicos sin clases y la biblioteca cerrada pasaron cuatro días encerrados en la casa, mirando películas como también cocinando juntos, leyendo y pasando el tiempo en el garaje con Christian, siempre haciendo todo juntos, como si no pudieran despegarse el uno del otro.

 

Jensen miraba más a Jared ir y venir, y Jared le sonreía cada vez que lo pescaba, Christian se pegaba a él para ver las películas y ponía las piernas sobre le regazo de Jared, Jensen por su parte sentía esto como un lazo extra, el ojiazul siempre los ponía sobre la tierra, interrumpiendo algo que pareciese muy evidente, o siendo la razón para que él pueda poner su brazo sobre el respaldar del sillón y poder rozar sus dedos con el cuello de Jared por accidente.

 

La primera semana de diciembre llego demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos, la compra de un árbol de Navidad estaba desquiciando a Jensen, porque Christian era muy quisquilloso con todos los árboles que veían, Jared y él lo miraban perder el control corriendo por todo el lugar buscando el perfecto para su primera Navidad juntos, y ellos, estaban tranquilos consigo mismos a pesar de estar uno al lado del otro. No había incomodidad alguna, los dos sabían lo que sentían y Christian también, serían familia por primera vez ese año junto al árbol y los regalos, la mente de Jensen hizo clic al darse cuenta de que no había comprado nada para esos dos, acelerándose más al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que les gustaría y dio un respiro profundo.

 

\- Tranquilo, en algún momento se decidirá… creo. - dijo Jared, viendo el gorro rojo de Christian enloquecer por el precio de uno de los árboles.

\- Aja… y que te gustaría para navidad – preguntó Jensen cómo quien no quiere la cosa por si tenía suerte y le daba la respuesta, Jared le miró y se rio.

\- ¿Si te lo digo me lo darás? Es lo mismo que quiero en mi cumpleaños. - Jensen parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba la fecha de nacimiento de Jared.

\- ¿Y cuándo es eso? - Jared le miró espantado.

\- ¿No sabes cuándo cumplo años? - y parecía que había matado a un animalito indefenso por la manera en que le sostenía la mirada impávida.

\- No.… lo siento… - Jensen miró al frente y retuvo el aire.

\- Te perdonaré solo si prometes darme mi regado sin quejarte al respecto. - Jensen frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro si eso le convenía o no, pero podía confiar en Jared, que no le pediría alguna cosa disparatada ¿no?

\- Ok… lo prometo. - dijo y escuchó a Christian gritarles desde el fondo del local donde el empleado trata de sacarlo del almacén detrás de la tienda.

\- Es el 19 de julio. – dijo caminando rápidamente donde estaba Christian empujando un árbol, Jensen memorizando el dato el siguió, claro sin saber que era lo que en realidad quería Jared para su cumpleaños.

 

El árbol no es muy alto, es un poco más bajo que el techo de la casa, todos despejan el camino para meterlo, huele muy fresco y llena la casa con el espíritu navideño, según Christian, que está tan emocionado de decorarlo que olvida cerrar la puerta de entrada por ir a buscar los adornos que compro días atrás.

 

Lo decoran y toman el chocolate que Jensen les prepara junto un bizcochuelo casero que Christian ya tenía en el horno desde esa mañana, Jared es quien pone la estrella en la punta, subido a los hombros de Christian, mientras que Jensen lo sitúa, para que ninguno de los dos se caiga tomándolo de los hombros y manipulándolo.

 

Jensen estaba recorriendo la tienda departamental, no sabía qué comprar para los regalos, tenía en mano algunas bolsas, pero no cree que sean los regalos adecuados, por lo que sigue mirando y preguntándose qué regalo se podría repetir en navidad y el cumpleaños de Jared, tal vez algo coleccionable, pensó, mientras que por la espalda le dieron un golpecito que le hizo girar de inmediato.

 

\- ¡Jared! - exclamo y el chico lo abrazó completamente.

\- Hola Jensen, ¿Qué haces, que compraste? - Jared se separó de el para mirar las bolsas, pero el bibliotecario no lo dejó.

\- Es sorpresa… - apartó las bolsas, pero Jared lo rodeaba y lo hacía girar para espiar en ellas. - Por cierto, Jared… - Jensen lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro, y los ojos almendrados le miraron.

\- ¿Si? - Jensen se sorprendía como de amigable podía ser con el ahora y cuando lo veía cerca de compañeros del colegio, o con profesores se cohibía completamente.

\- ¿Cuál es ese regalo que quieres para Navidad y tu cumpleaños? - sin apartar los ojos de los suyos Jared se sonrojó, Jensen pensó si en algún momento de su vida el chico dejaría de causarle tantos sentimientos con solo mirarle. Jared miró a su alrededor como si se estuviera ocultando.

\- Ok, te lo diré antes de que venga Christian. - Jared que se había puesto más alto y ahora ya le llegaba bastante más arriba de los hombros, lo animó a agacharse un poco para decirle al oído: – Lo que yo quiero para navidad y mi cumpleaños, es un beso. - Jensen se paró derecho en el mismo instante.

\- Pero… - tomó aire para refutar el pedido, pero Jared no lo dejó.

\- Ah-ah, lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas? Tienes que darme mi regalo sin protestar. - Christian se lanzó sobre Jared en ese preciso momento, tenía un montón de bolsas con él y parecía acalorado a pesar de solo ir con un suéter liviano y la chaqueta en las manos.  
\- Hola papá… ¿Qué haces? ¿Eso es para nosotros? - Christian al igual que Jared intentó ver en las bolsas y el las abrazó con fuerza para que no espiara.

\- Hola, Jared me sorprendió recién ¿Que hacen aquí? Pensé que irían a molestar al mecánico ese… - Jensen hace un gesto como de muy lejano, y Christian da un respiro extraño, y de repente está quieto y su exaltación desaparece para mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frota el cuello.

\- Fuimos, estaba cerrado por las fiestas, te juro que llegara el día en que me deje ayudarlo a arreglar motores. - dijo decidido, aunque había algo en su lenguaje corporal que le decía que pasaba algo más, pero cuando desvió la mirada a Jared, Jensen recordó lo que quería de regalo y solo asintió tragando saliva...

##############33

 

Le quedaban dos semanas para que tuviera que besar a Jared y era en lo único que podía pensar cuando estaba en silencio, o sin tener que dirigirle la palabra a nadie, como esa mañana, estaba nevando afuera muy fuerte y le habían llamado de la biblioteca para decirle que por el clima no abrirían las puertas ese día. Por lo que, aunque ya estaba vestido con su traje gris, se sacó la chaqueta y se quedó solo con el chaleco puesto, tomó un segundo café y leía el diario, poniendo palabras sobre la situación que viviría entre los renglones de tinta impresa.

 

“Hombre de treinta y dos años se aprovecha del enamoramiento de adolescente”

“El engaño a la inocencia”

Títulos con sentido solo para él y para su mente, que no sabía si dejar ir los sentimientos que afloraban en él, o recapacitar y negar todo ese comportamiento tan dulce de parte de Jared.

 

Pero se tensa al ver a Jared con el pelo desordenado, los ojos pegados de sueño acercarse a él sin detener el paso hasta que envuelve su brazo y deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, se queja, apenas es un quejidito de gusto, el sólo puede mirar de costado lo que hace y sentirlo contra su cuerpo, hasta que lograr tragar el café que tenía en la boca.

 

\- Estaba pensando… - dice Jared su voz se escucha pastosa y el respira sobre su cabello al instante siguiente.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – respondió rápidamente poniendo su taza a la altura de sus labios y bebiendo el café después.

\- Sobre el beso… no quiero que Christian sepa… - comenta desperezándose un segundo después.

\- ¿Y por qué es eso? –

\- Quiero que sea solo nuestro. –

\- Jared no creo que… –

\- ¿Y si me lo das ahora?

\- ¡Qué! No, no, no, creo que sea buena idea. –

\- Por qué no… - Jared alzó la cabeza poniéndose a su altura ya que estaba sentado en el banquillo.

\- Porque… no sería un regalo de navidad Jared… - Jensen se levantó del banquillo para mantener su altura como la diferencia que los mantenía a raya.

\- Bueno… -

\- ¿Bueno? Me parece bien que lo entiendas… - Jensen suspiró aliviado creyendo que se había librado de la situación.

\- No pensé que no quisieras besarme…- murmuró alejándose. Jensen volteó a verlo mientras que Jared se perdía de su vista.

 

Tal vez la sensación que invadió su cuerpo creyendo que Jared se sintió rechazado lo estremeció, apresurado se movió hacia él para alcanzarlo, dándole la vuelta a la escalera por el comedor y lo tomó del brazo atrayéndolo hasta él de un tirón, pasó su mano por su frente hacia atrás retirando el cabello chocolate de sus ojos rasgados, Jared tenía un puchero enorme en su rostro a punto de largarse a llorar, e instintivamente lo abrazó con fuerza meciéndole en su brazos cuando los primeros espasmos le abatieron.

 

\- Lo siento, no es eso Jared, no llores. - susurró contra su pelo envolviéndolo por completo.

\- Yo pensé…- como no va a llorar si es un niño aun, y Jared en realidad no cree que vaya a cambiar nunca lo que siente por Jensen, y le afecta demasiado que le diga que no.

\- Hey… - Jensen levantó el mentón de Jared limpiándole con los pulgares el rostro.

\- Lo siento…-

\- No lo hagas… me da miedo Jared, por eso dije que no. - le explica besando su frente.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque, si llegara a besarte no sé si podría dejar de hacerlo y no está bien… - lo abraza nuevamente, y Jared puede notar el suave aroma marino de la colonia de Jensen en el cuello de su camisa cuando su nariz lo roza.

\- Aun así… - Jared se limpia los ojos con las puntas de sus dedos sin dejar de abrazar a Jensen.

 

Jared mira hacia arriba y los ojos verdes se ven ensombrecidos, su pupila esta tan dilatada al mirarle, Jensen acaricia su mejilla sintiendo el murmullo de su corazón dolerle un poco, pero de manera narcótica… sin pensar se inclina y presiona sus labios sobre los de Jared, es solo un instante, uno en que todos los nervios de su cuerpo solo pueden prestar atención a la sensación debajo de sus labios. No es largo ni demasiado sofisticado, pero es más que suficiente para los dos en ese momento, sus frentes se juntan cuando el momento pasó, delicado y silencioso, y al abrir los ojos pueden contemplarse mutuamente sólo que Jared aún está llorando, Jensen frunce el ceño porque está sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

 

\- No creo que pueda darte otro para tu cumpleaños Jared. - suspira abrazándolo con fuerza, se escuchan pasos en la parte de arriba y los dos miran el techo.

\- Está bien… tendré que esperar entonces. - Jensen le mira y Jared lo empuja de nuevo a la cocina mientras que el adulto se deja hacer.

\- ¿En serio no te molesta? - preguntó mirando su rostro, mientras Jared se lo limpiaba.

\- No. - Jared le toma del rostro y le da un fuerte beso sobre su mejilla aturdiéndolo más.

\- ¡Buen día familia! - exclama Christian a todo pulmón, sentándose frente a Jensen en un segundo y robándose una de las tostadas de pan negro de su padre.

\- Buen día. - dice Jensen y mira lo que hace. - Esa es mi tostada. - pero Christian la muerde, su cabello está más largo y desordenado.

\- Lo sé… -

\- Christian no seas así. - replica Jared sentándose junto a Jensen con dos tazas, le pone azúcar a la suya y miel a la otra para dársela a Christian.

\- Qué… por qué no puede compartir ¡¿eh?! – Christian chilla en respuesta y los dos se ríen de él. - ¿Qué, ahora es gracioso? – los mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Si, lo es…!- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

 

Fin


End file.
